Zer0's D3m0n
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: Zer0 has chosen to find the Vault in search of a challenge. But there is more than meets the eye with the mysterious assassin. What happens when Zer0's inner D3m0n begins to slink its way out. Rated T for violence, language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1: The D3m0n Within

The Demon Within

Zer0 awaited the train at the station. He looked over the five others that awaited the same train. Being an assassin, he could read people. One was a soldier, Dahl by the looks of it. Zer0 thought the guy was a little full of himself by the way he stood.

The next was a short man, probably an anger issue due to his relative size and the size of his muscles. The next man looked like a cross between a bruiser and a psycho. His head would twitch like he was having an internal conflict, schizophrenic probably. A small girl, probably a teenager, sat and fiddled with her metal arm. He wasn't sure what would cause a girl to be on this god forsaken hell hole.

The last person was a siren. His mind would wander to her then something else, then back to her. She intrigued him, made him think. The train rolled up and all of them entered the car. "Anyway," the soldier sighed "I'm Axton."

"I am Salvador!" the short man bellowed. "Gaige." The girl introduced. The large man twitched his head and bellowed "KRIEG!" Zer0 looked to the woman. "My name is Maya." She introduced.

_Maya _He thought _Maya._ He realized everyone was staring at him. "If you wish to know" He haikued "My name is unimportant/ But it is Zer0." They all looked at him with strange looks. "WHY NUMBER MAN TALK LIKE THAT!?" Krieg bellowed.

"This is just haiku/ It is a Japanese poem/ It is how I talk."

"YOU MAKE MY HEAD HURT"

_I highly doubt my talking is the only thing making your head hurt. _He thought. Maya stepped forward and held out her gloved hand. "It is nice to meet you, Zer0." He proclaimed. He took her hand and shook it. She turned his hand and announced "You only have four fingers."

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

He drew his hand back and sat on a crate, he was done talking. "What's your problem?" Salvador asked. "Yeah, it was just a question, freak." Axton added. "Leave him alone!" Maya defended. "If he doesn't feel like answering he doesn't have to." Zer0 looked at her with astonishment.

_This woman I just met is defending me? _He thought. _How curious._ A " " holo popped onto his helmet. Gaige flipped when she saw this, running over to him and exclaimed "A holo projector? How awesome!" Zer0 was surprised yet again at her reaction. "Is it a neural uplink to visualize your emotions?" Gaige questioned.

"Why, indeed it is/ You are a very smart girl/ How did you know that?"

"I designed my arm myself, plus Deathtrap."

"?"

She raised her mechanical arm and a large robot digistructed from out of the ground. "Impressive." Zer0 had to admit. At that point, Zer0 noticed at the other end of the car, the sign that read "Welcome Vault Hunters" fell to reveal another that read "To your doom. (Nothing personal)". Loaders dropped down and began firing. Zer0 saw Axton run to the back and throw out a turret, attaching it to the roof of the car.

More loaders dropped down at the other end and Axton pulled out a rocket launcher. He blasted a few of the loaders. He saw Maya raise her other hand and phase lock a loader. _What power _He thought _how impressive._ He saw Salvador pull out two assault rifles and began firing the wildly.

Zer0 jumped through a hole in the ceiling and saw two engineers charging him. _Too easy. _He thought. He deployed his hologram and turned invisible. He ran around the engineers as one punched his hologram. Zer0 came back around and plunged his sword into the other engineer's back.

He did a flip and shoved the other one into the blade. Doing a recovery roll, he stood up and admired his work. He pulled his blade out and jumped back into the car. Everyone was prepared to enter the last car as Axton kicked the door in. The car was filled with dynamite and explosives as a Jack dummy turned to face them.

"It's cute that y'all think you're the heroes of this story," The dummy mocked, "but you're not. Welcome to Pandora kiddos!" The explosives went off, bathing the car in flames. Zer0 flew back and slammed into the back of the car as the train derailed and crashed into the ground. The car split open and threw the Vault Hunters out and onto the cold, snow covered ground. He was still conscious and looked around.

The others were all spread across the frozen field, knocked out cold. He felt a splitting pain in his arm and looked down to see a nasty gash. A thick, black liquid started to ooze from the wound and started covering his hand. When it would have dripped down his finger tip, instead solidified into black claws. **Yes. **A dark voice in his head growled. **It has been too long since I have been free.**

Zer0 grabbed his arm and applied pressure to the wound. _You are not free!_ Zer0 barked in his head._ I am still in control! _**For now.** The voice growled again. **This planet will break you, and I will be free.**

_As long as I breathe, you will stay locked inside me._

**We will see how long that lasts. I will wear you down, I will scratch at the wall that separates us, I will be free and when I do… I will kill everything you hold dear.**

_You will do no such thing D3m0n! I am the one in control! Now get back!_

**For now, Zer0, you are in control FOR NOW. You have been able to suppress me for a long time, but now that I have a taste… I will want more. Until we meet again.**

The black liquid retreated back into the wound and Zer0 collapsed. _That was close _Zer0 thought _too close. I have to be more careful._ Zer0 passed out as he saw a small shadow approaching the unconscious Vault Hunters.

So what do you guys think? This isn't a priority story and won't get updated as often as New Pandora or Two Assassins. Probably as often as Hunters of Middle Earth, but I will update it sometimes. Let me know what all of you think.

-Chief


	2. Chapter 2: Knuckle Dragger

Dang, you guys seem to like this one. I honestly didn't think it would take off like it did. Anyway, here's an update.

Chapter 2: Knuckle Dragger

Zer0 finally came to and saw a small robot digging in the snow. "Great." The robot groaned. "Another dead Vault Hunter. Handsome Jack's been busy." Zer0 looked at his arm to see it had healed and he started to get up. "Hey you're not dead!" The bot cheered. Zer0 looked to his companions to see them all starting to come to.

Zer0 went over to Maya and held his hand out to her. She looked up at him and smiled as a ": )" holo popped onto his helmet. She took his hand and pulled her onto her feet. He went to Axton and held out his hand in assistance. "No thanks man," Axton groaned as he got up, "but thanks for the offer."

Zer0 looked to the others to see them already standing up. "Claptrap! Your metaphorical ship has finally set sail!" The little robot went on. "I am a CL4P-TP Steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap. Or they would if they were still alive or had existed in the first place!" _If I have to keep listening to this annoying ass robot _Zer0 groaned in his head _I might have to kill him._ "Follow me!" Claptrap declared as he rolled away. Zer0 started walking when a woman popped onto his visor.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm here to help." She exclaimed. "Follow the funny little robot. He will help you on your journey." _Better than the other voice I'm hearing. _Zer0 sighed in his head. **I can still hear you. **D3m0n growled

_Get out of my head. Go back to being quiet._

**How could I? I've had a taste of the outside world. The violence, the anger… the blood. It's delicious, Zer0. I can't wait to get out and slaughter your friends.**

_You'll NEVER get out._

**You say that now, but I will get out.**

_I'm done with you. Go back to being quiet._

Zer0 pushed D3m0n back until he couldn't hear the voice anymore. The group approached a door where Claptrap was scanned by a bulb. "Gotta keep up some extra security around here to keep those bullymongs out," Claptrap explained "or they'll rip your eyes out." Zer0 ignored the bot and sat on the couch to inspect his gear. His sword was still in good condition, but his holo tech was busted.

"Perfect." Zer0 grumbled. "What's perfect?" He heard Gaige question. He looked up at the teenager's face to see a massive smile. "It's my holo tech/ It was damaged in the crash/ I need to fix it."

"I hear ya, my arm is a little messed up and I can't summon Deathtrap."

She raised her arm like she did in the train, but the giant robot didn't appear. Zer0 looked to Axton who had his turret out and shouted "Dammit! My turret's busted!" He looked to Salvador, who's right arm looked a little messed up. Krieg held the remains of his buzz saw, which was snapped in two. He finally looked at Maya, who was wrapping a bandage around her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Zer0 questioned. "You look like you are injured/ Can I help you out?" Maya finished bandaging her hand and exclaimed "I'm fine, just a gash on my hand. Can't use my phase powers though." Zer0 nodded and Maya laughed. A "?" popped onto his helmet while Maya explained "The way you talk. It's very… interesting." Claptrap started talking again and Zer0 groaned.

They heard a loud roar and a massive bullymong jumped down through the hole in the roof. It grabbed Claptrap and started climbing up the chimney stack. Halfway up, it hung Claptrap upside down and torn out his eye. The bullymong climbed the rest of the way up and ran off into the waste. Claptrap groaned as he got up and started rolling around aimlessly "The gun… the gun in the cabinet."

Zer0 went to the cabinet and opened it up to find a mess of pistols fall out. He picked up a Jakobs revolver and loaded it. Axton grabbed a Dahl pistol, while Salvador grabbed a Vladof pistol. Maya and Gaige picked up Maliwan fire pistols while Krieg grabbed a Bandit pistol. "This is great!" Claptrap cheered. _Why couldn't have the bullymong ripped out his voice box instead. _Zer0 thought.

"I may be blinded but I have six fearsome minions!" Claptrap continued. Claptrap opened a back door to the wastes and started rolling down the hill. Zer0 holstered his revolver and started following the annoying robot. They followed the bot all the way to a large clearing when Claptrap proclaimed "Hey! My eye just switched back on! I see a group of tough looking minions, and an incredibly handsome robot! Which means who ever has my eye…" The bullymong jumped on top of the crash Hyperion drop barge and picked up a runner. "Is very close." Claptrap whimpered.

The bullymong dropped the runner and dropped down. Zer0 pulled out his revolver and started shooting the beast in the face. It charged him and he rolled out of the way while reloading. He looked up to see Axton get thrown back and started shooting the bullymong. Gaige and Maya started shooting the beast and it turned on them. It was almost on top of them when Zer0 tackled them out of the way.

The bullymong stuck him and slammed him onto a runner. Zer0 slumped down and grabbed his side where he felt a searing pain. The bullymong was about to smash Zer0 when the bullymong fell over. Salvador and Krieg had their pistols raised behind the body of the bullymong. Zer0 stood up and looked at his side, the black liquid already starting to ooze out.

**Yes. **D3m0n growled. **Let them see what's behind the suit. I will enjoy this very much. **_Not going to happen D3m0n _Zer0 growled._ You will never hurt them._

**I'd love to see you stop me right now, because I'm coming out.**

Zer0 limped towards the drop barge when Maya asked "Are you okay?" He responded "I'm fine."

"You look like you're hurt. Let me help you."

"I said I'm fine!"

Maya had a frown on her face and snapped "Fine, ass. I was just trying to help." Zer0 dropped his head and continued limping towards the barge. He inspected his wound to see the black ooze was slowly spreading since the wound wasn't too major. He found a hypo on the ground and injected himself. The ooze retreated into the healing wound.

He looked over to see Axton pick up the robots eye and started making his way towards the barge. Zer0 tried to say something to Maya, but she just ignored him and continued walking. Gaige stopped in front of him and said "If it makes you feel any better, thanks for helping me out back there." She hugged him really quickly and went to the barge. Zer0 followed suit and went with them to the barge.


	3. Chapter 3: Liarsberg

Chapter 3: Liarsberg

The group had to sit and wait for Claptrap to figure out the Hyperion drop barge's door. _He isn't going to open the door. _Zer0 groaned. The door scanned Claptrap and then a robotic voice exclaimed "Access denied" and locked the doors. "Well it was nice knowing all of you!" Claptrap declared. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gaige barked.

"I hear getting eaten by bullymongs isn't so bad."

"You son of a bitch!"

The woman appeared on his visor again and proclaimed "Let me get that for you. Executing phase shift." The woman appeared on the door lock and unlocked the door. "Perks of being an artificial intelligence. See you soon, friend." She finished as the door opened. Claptrap rolled his way to the other door and started punching in a code. "Do you think we could get to Sanctuary without the robot?" Gaige quietly asked Zer0. "I'm not sure of that/ We might be able to though/ But let's not risk it."

"Fine. We'll keep him around… for now."

Zer0 chuckled as the doors opened and Claptrap cheered "Off we go to Liarsberg!" _He just never stops talking! _Zer0 cried _I should just let Gaige kill him! _The group walked along the snowy path towards Liarsberg. Zer0 kept looking up to Maya to see if she even looked at him. He caught her looking back once, but she immediately looked forward.

"What's going on between you and Maya?" Gaige questioned. "It is nothing Gaige/ It will simply blow over/ Nothing between us." Zer0 answered.

"Nothing between you two… interesting."

"?"

"Just a thought Zer0. Nothing to worry your little masked head."

She smiled at him, but he knew that she was thinking something. The group finally reached a ledge that overlooked a snow covered town. There were a few buildings with some people milling about. Zer0 took a step and Handsome Jack announced over the ECHOnet "Attention bandits of Pandora. I'm offering a million dollars for each of the Vault Hunters that arrived in Liarsberg. Oh and I'm still offering a reward for Roland the mass murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders." Another man jumped on the ECHO and ordered "A million bucks? Alright boy, I want you to find these Vault Hunters and bring them to me now!"

"We're making all sorts of friends here aren't we?" Axton joked as he slid down the ridge. Salvador bellowed and Krieg shouted "I LIKE THE RAMPAGING SLAUGHTER!" Maya slid down after them as Gaige grabbed his hand. "Come one Zer0!" She cheered as she pulled him down the ridge. The group ran over to the gate where Claptrap called "Hey Hammerlock!"

Hammerlock responded "What a horrible day this has been. First Captain Flynt's men attack and now Claptrap shows up! I must have been horrifyingly cruel to puppies in a previous life." Salvador assured "We will help you amigo!" Claptrap pressed a key pad near the gate and caused it to fall. The bandits looked at them and drew their weapons. Zer0 ran to the side and took cover behind a building.

He climbed the building to see his companions taking cover and shooting at the bandits. He raised his revolver and popped a bandit in the head as Axton was shooting him. "That was my kill!" Axton cried from behind cover. Zer0 popped another bandit that Gaige was shooting and she cheered "That was awesome!" _Looks like we have two different types of friends here _Zer0 thought.

There were a few more bandits when a group of bullymongs jumped down from the ridge from their left. Zer0 put the last three rounds he had into two of the bullymongs, but only killed one. Krieg shot the bullymong that Zer0 hit with one shot and killed it. Maya and Salvador killed the last bullymong while Gaige and Axton killed the last two bandits. Zer0 jumped down from the top of the building to hear Axton complaining "Kill thief."

"It is not my fault/ I am just a better shot/ Just get over it." Zer0 responded. "Back off Axton." Gaige defended. "Don't hate because Zer0 has skills and you don't." Axton grimaced and started moving towards the gate when Hammerlock warned "Wait a moment Vault Hunters, let Claptrap go first." Zer0 held Gaige back for a moment and thanked "Thank you very much/ For defending me like that/ You are a good friend." Gaige smiled and responded "Anything for you."

_What's that supposed to mean?_ He wondered. **Ah **D3m0n growled **My first target when I get out**

_Give it up D3m0n. You aren't getting out. You are locked inside me._

**Yes, but when the flesh breaks and the blood flows… I can be free.**

_I am not going to be hurt here and let you kill my friends and you certainly aren't going to hurt Gaige._

**We shall see about that, Zer0. We shall see about that.**

Zer0 shook his head to see Claptrap being electrocuted by the fence. He couldn't help but smile as the annoying robot fell to the ground. A man walked out of the building and introduced himself as Sir Hammerlock. He shut down the fence and proclaimed "I apologize but when Claptrap speaks I feel my brain cells committing suicide one by one. Now give me the robot's eye." Axton handed Hammerlock Claptrap's eye and started to repair it.

Zer0 stood next to Maya as Claptrap jumped up. He looked out the corner of his eye to see her looking at him. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "For what?" She responded.

"For being an ass/ Acting like that before/ It was wrong of me."

"Okay. Apology accepted."

Zer0 smiled beneath his helmet as Maya smiled. He noticed Hammerlock run over to a generator and turn it on. "Thank you for rescuing me. You all can stay the night." He proclaimed. The group went inside Hammerlock's home to find it was pretty spacious. There was a large couch on the right wall and another one on the wall in front of them.

A kitchen area with a round table was to the right and a ladder that led to a second floor. While everyone was busy admiring the room, Zero took a step back and climbed onto the roof. He laid back and admired the stars over his head. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Gaige ask "Whatch doin' up here?" He looked up to see her climbing up to the roof.

"I am star gazing/ Just relaxing on the roof/ Do you need something?"

"Not really, just wanted to hang out with you."

She laid down next to him and looked up at the stars. He had his hands behind his head when he felt Gaige slide her head onto his chest. "You're really warm." She added. "And soft." _This is bad _Zer0 panicked in his head _This is really bad, but it feels right. I shouldn't get close to people, I'm just going to end up hurting them. _His thoughts subsided and he started to drift off to sleep.

Heyo! I'm just doing my usual thing and saying to review or PM any thoughts, comments, concerns, questions, bitches, gripes or complaints.

P.S. Advertisement time for my other stories:

Assassin and the siren

A story of Zer0 and Maya falling in love and their adventures on Pandora while trying to have a relationship

New Pandora

The sequel to "Assassin and the siren". More adventures of Zer0 and Maya, but with a few surprises along the way

Two Assassins

What happens when Deadpool shows up on Pandora and starts working with the Vault Hunters? And what craziness will ensue when he stirs things up? Deadpool/ Borderlands crossover

Hunters on Middle Earth

The Vault Key has transported our heroes to Middle Earth when the One Ring reemerges. How will they survive the fantasy of the Lord of the Rings? LotR/ Borderlands crossover


	4. Chapter 4: Boom Bewm

Chapter 4: Boom Bewm

Zer0 woke up and wiped the snow off of his helmet to see Gaige was still sleeping on his chest. _Shit. _He cursed in his head. _This shouldn't have happened. _Zer0 slid out from beneath her, careful not to wake her. He picked her up and carried her off the roof since he couldn't leave her in good conscious. He went into Hammerlock's home to find Axton asleep on one of the couches and Salvador and Krieg asleep at the table.

He set her on the empty couch and walked out. He went to the bounty board to see Maya talking with Hammerlock. Zer0 couldn't help but stare at her. The way she stood with grace, the bare spot on her hip revealing her tattoos. _I wonder if those tattoos cover her whole bo, STOP IT DAMN IT! _He thought. _You can't think like that or HE'LL hear this. You don't need to give him any specific target._

He shook his head and walked over to them. "Good morning lover boy." Maya poked at. A "?" popped onto his helmet.

"Did you and Gaige have fun last night?"

"Nothing had happened/ We were star gazing last night/ Then we fell asleep."

"Whatever you say Zer0. I'm not judging you or anything."

"T-T"

"I'm just saying, you should find someone your own age, however old you are."

"Whatever."

"Here, I got this for you."

Maya pulled a sniper rifle out and handed it to him. "You seem to like sharpshooting, so I got this sniper rifle for you." She explained. He took it and looked the rifle over. "Thank you Maya," He thanked "This is very sweet of you/ You are a good friend."

"Anytime Zer0. We should wake the others. We need to get to Sanctuary."

Zer0 nodded and followed Maya back towards Hammerlock's home. Everyone was starting to wake up by the time they got there. "Good morning everyone." Maya greeted. "Good morning beautiful." Axton yawned as he stood up. Zer0 felt a ping in his stomach when Axton said that.

**What do we have here? **D3m0n growled joyfully. **Is this jealousy I sense within you Zer0?**

_Be quiet D3m0n. There is nothing for you to use against me._

**You can lie to me all you want Zer0. I know your thoughts… especially about HER.**

_Shut up. I don't want to hear anything out of you._

Zer0 pushed D3m0n back until he couldn't hear the cold voice anymore. Gaige ran over to him and hugged him, proclaiming "Good morning Zer0." Zer0 quickly looked around to see everyone with a smirk on their faces. "Good morning Gaige." Zer0 greeted. "Let's go you two." Axton laughed. "We need to get to Sanctuary." Zer0 let Gaige go and nodded his head.

Zer0 walked out and followed Axton with the rest of the group to the bounty board. "Alright Claptrap," Axton groaned. "Let's get you back to your ship." Claptrap cheered "Excellent! Let's go this way!" The bot rolled down the hill towards a small cluster of buildings. Zer0 could tell this was going to get hairy and he pulled back while pulling out his sniper rifle.

He looked through the scope and saw the first bandit walk out of the hut. The bandit's head exploded into a bloody stump as other emerged from their hiding spots. His companions started shooting the other bandits while Zer0 sniped at the bandits. Once the bandits were cleared out, Zer0 rejoined his companions. Salvador questioned "Where did you get the rifle amigo?"

"This sniper rifle/ It was a gift from Maya/ She gave it to me." Zer0 responded. Zer0 noticed Gaige shoot Maya a dirty look while Maya rolled her eyes. "Let's go minions!" Claptrap called. "We aren't going to get to Sanctuary if we stand around talking!" _I wish you would stop talking. _Zer0 groaned in his head. The group pressed on and went and fought off another group of bandits.

Claptrap rolled over to a control panel and punched in a group of numbers, lowering a bridge. The group dropped down and Claptrap screamed "It's Boom Bewm!" A man climbed on top of the massive cannon and shouted "Light the fuses bitches!" A smaller man jumped into view with a jet pack. Zer0 raised his sniper rifle and started shooting at the man on the turret to stop him.

His companions jumped behind cover from the turret fire. Zer0 saw Axton throw out his turret and it started firing shots at the turret. "WHEN DID COMMANDO FIX BIG GUN?!" Krieg shouted. "I fixed it late last night!" Axton shouted. Zer0 lined up one last shot and nailed Boom, throwing him off the turret.

Zer0 watched as Gaige delivered the final shot on Bewm and killed him. Salvador pulled out a second pistol and started shooting the psychos that started running out of the crashed ship. Krieg pulled out his repaired buzz saw and started swinging at Boom. Maya helped Krieg out by phase locking Boom and suspending him in the air. _Looks like almost everyone is back up to fighting order. _Zer0 thought.

Krieg delivered the final blow and sent his buzz axe through Boom's head. Zer0 put his sniper rifle on his back and jumped down from his sniping post. "Glad for you to finally join us." Axton joked. "He was sniping Boom the entire time." Maya pointed out.

"Just making a joke."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow as Maya winked at him. Gaige saw this and didn't seem too happy about it. "Hey!" Claptrap shouted. "Over here!" The group seemed to groan and moved over to the gate Claptrap was standing in front of. "I have an idea!" Claptrap proclaimed. "Use the turret to blast open the gate!"

Salvador hopped onto the turret and waited for Claptrap to move. "Now don't shoot the gate until I move out of the way." _It would help if you did move out of the way, dumbass. _Zer0 thought. Claptrap continued talking until Salvador shot him and blasted the gate open, releasing a wave of bandits. Zer0 charged forward with his sword drawn and sliced three bandits in half.

Zer0 jumped out of the way as a robot he recognized rose out of the ground and slammed two bandits together. "You repaired Deathtrap?" Zer0 questioned as he sliced another bandit. "Hell yeah!" Gaige shouted. "I needed my robot buddy back!" Zer0 smiled as he got out of the group of bandits as Krieg went on a rampage and sliced the bandits apart. All of the bandits were killed and the group moved down the path to see a massive ship with a dragon head stuck on a frozen mountain.

"Let's go kill Captain Flynt and get the hell out of here." Axton announced as he moved down the path. Zer0 observed the group move along the path towards the ship. _This is going to be interesting. _Zer0 thought as he followed the group.


	5. Chapter 5: Flynt

Heyo! You all are in for a treat tonight! I'm giving a double dose of your favorite demon assassin!

Chapter 5: Flynt

Zer0 followed the group as they moved towards the Soaring Dragon where Claptrap's ship was being held. They moved towards the gate where it seemed like the bandits had set up a small village. Zer0 took point on an ice ridge and looked through his scope. He saw a mess of bandits milling around the small town. One of them looked at him and Zer0 could tell the bandit saw him.

Zer0 pulled the trigger and turned the bandit's into a bloody fountain. The gate opened and three psychos ran out with their weapons raised. Zer0 watched his companions take out the psychos with ease. Zer0 looked ahead and continued sniping any bandit he could see. "Why don't you save a few for us there Zer0?" Salvador shouted.

Zer0 decided to give sniping a rest of a bit and drew his sword. He jumped down and ran with the group as they entered the bandit town. A small group of bandits emerged from the huts and started shooting at them. Zer0 dodged the bullets and sliced a bandit in half. Zer0 slipped to the side as a psycho tried to hack at him.

He pulled out his revolver and shot the psycho in the head. Zer0 looked around to see the other bandits were already dead. "You just can't resist stealing kills can you?" Axton questioned as he picked up a Vladof rifle from a dead bandit. "This way is better," Zer0 responded "No one will get hurt my way/ Get used to my way." Zer0 turned and continued walking deeper into the town.

_That probably pissed him off._ Zer0 thought. He looked back to confirm his thoughts and saw Axton with his face in a deep scowl. _One down, four to go._ He thought. **What exactly are you doing? **D3m0n questioned.

_Keeping distance from people. I don't have any friends, you don't have any targets._

**That isn't how I work. I kill whomever I please. No matter if they are your friend or not, I will spill their blood and make you watch.**

Zer0 frowned when he realized that D3m0n was right, it didn't matter to him if people liked Zer0 or not. Zer0 turned to Axton and apologized "I'm sorry Axton/ We'll do this mission your way/ I apologize." Axton raised an eyebrow and proclaimed "Okay then. Keep to the back since you don't want to get hurt. You're good at sniping, stick to that." Zer0 nodded and went to the back while pulling his sniper rifle out. The group moved on towards another clearing where more bandits ambushed them.

**Resisting me is futile, Zer0. **D3m0n growled as Zer0 shot a bandits in the head. **Make all the friends and enemies you want. **He continued to growl as Zer0 shot another. **They make no difference to me. Just sheep fresh for the slaughter. **D3m0n taunted. Zer0 moved as the group finally found Claptrap being pummeled by three bandits. Zer0 pulled out his revolver when he saw Gaige pull out a Maliwan fire sniper rifle. She shot one of the bandits and lit him on fire.

The other bandits didn't have a moment before Axton and Salvador cut them down. "Where did you get that sniper?" Maya questioned. "Found it when we fought the bandits back at the gate." Gaige answered. "You are a poor shot," Zer0 exclaimed "It is a sniper rifle/ It's meant for headshots."

"Then maybe when we get to Sanctuary you could give me some lessons?"

"Fine."

"Now if we are done smashing each other." Axton proclaimed. "Let's keep moving." The group pressed into another clear where, guess what, more bandits emerged. Zer0 raised his rifle and shouted "This is lesson one/ Controlling your trigger pull/ Use your finger tip." Zer0 pulled the trigger and shot a shotgun midget in the head. He saw Gaige raise her rifle and shoot a bandit in the head.

"Excellent shot." Zer0 complimented. Gaige brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear and turn a little red. _I've got to tell her sometime. I can't keep leading her on like this. _He thought. He lowered his rifle as the last bandit fell to the ground. The group moved until Claptrap approached the stairs and cried "Stairs! I can't climb stairs. Oh look! A crane! Find the controls."

The group went up the stairs and fought the bandits that were in their way. Zer0 approached the lever that would raise the crane and bring Claptrap up. "Do we really need him to keep moving?" Gaige questioned. "Yeah," Axton called from the top of the boardwalk "there's a control panel to open a door." Zer0 sighed and pulled the lever, raising Claptrap up to them.

"I ascend!" Claptrap cheered as the platform raised up. _I really wish I could just shoot this annoying ass robot. _Zer0 thought. The group went up to the door and waited for Claptrap to open the door. They dropped down onto the ship's deck as Claptrap shouted "Captain Flynt! Your Claptrap unit has returned!" The large man that sat at the top of the ship stood and raised his gun into the air.

"Let's turn up the heat!" Captain Flynt shouted. Bandits started to emerge from trap doors and port holes and started shooting at the Vault Hunters. Zer0 started sniping at the bandits as Flynt fired down from the top of the ship. Once all the bandits were killed, Flynt jumped down and started pressing forward. He started shooting a large fire LMG at them and shouted "It's time for you to burn!"

He saw Maya raise her arm and phase lock Flynt in the air. Krieg started throwing buzz saws at Krieg while Salvador started dual wielding a pistol and SMG. Axton threw out his turret while Gaige summoned Deathtrap. Zer0 had tried to get his holo tech to work, but he just couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. Zer0 went to the side and started shooting at Flynt with his revolver.

Flynt dropped down and started to smoke. The large vents on the deck opened up and started spewing flames. Flynt's entire body caught fire and he started charging with an anchor as a melee weapon. He swung and sent Krieg flying back. He jumped and tossed Axton and Salvador to the side.

Then Flynt turned towards Maya and charged. _No! _Zer0 bellowed in his head as he drew his sword. Zer0 charged forward and sliced at Flynt's side as he was about to bring his anchor down on Maya. Flynt faltered and tried to hit Zer0, who rolled to the side. Zer0 charged forward and tried to activate his Deception. It worked and deployed, sending a hologram at Flynt while he ran behind him.

He jumped on Flynt's back and sent his sword through Flynt's skull. Flynt fell forward and Zer0 yanked out his blade. He felt someone tackle him from behind and heard Gaige cheer "That was so cool!" He patted her head as Claptrap shouted "Nice work minions! Now let us get to my ship!" The group moved beneath the ship's deck to find a rusted looking boat.

"There she is!" Claptrap cheered. "Me mighty vessel! Let us set sail!" The group boarded the ship and lowered it into the water. Zero sat on a crate at the center structure and looked out at the sea. Maya stepped to the front of the ship and leaned against the railing. The ship lowered until the sun broke over the railing and silhouetted Maya.

She looked back at him and smiled. _She looks like a goddess. She's just so beautiful. _He thought. He looked down and felt Gaige bump into him as she sat down. He looked at her and she had a flirtatious smile on her face. _This is going to be a long boat ride. _He sighed in his head. **Maya. **D3m0n growled. **Such a beautiful woman to you.**

_Stay away from her._

**I can't wait to spill her blood and force you to watch.**

_You will not lay a hand on her._

**You can't hold me forever. You may be my prison, but you are not unescapable. I've made it out before… and I will get out again. And when I do, you will suffer.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Road to Sanctuary

Heyo! You guys are loving this story, I honestly didn't think it would take off this much. Anyway… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 6: The Road to Sanctuary

The boat ride was pretty long, but ultimately uneventful. The only thing that happened occurred on the third night when Zer0 was resting. Sleep wasn't something he did often, but when it did he normally had nightmares about D3m0n. He was beneath the deck of the ship leaned against the wall with Salvador and Krieg sleeping. Maya was reading a book while Axton went to the helm to trade off with Gaige.

Gaige came down and went to Maya. "I need to talk to you." Gaige declared. Maya shut her book and responded "What about?"

"It's about Zer0."

"What about him?"

"Back off of him."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow beneath his helmet. Maya responded "Excuse me?" Gaige repeated "You heard me. I said back off of Zer0?"

"You seriously think I'm making a move on Zer0?"

"The subtle gestures, the gifts you're giving him. Yeah, that's exactly what I think."

"Look, Gaige, Zer0's cool and all. But I'm not into him like that. He's all yours."

"Good, but make any moves towards him again…"

"I won't. You can be sure of that."

_Well that sucks._ Zer0 thought. _At least it will be easier on me since she doesn't like me that way. _The rest of the trip was pretty boring. Zer0 took his turns on the helm and taught Gaige how to snipe. He basically avoided Maya the entire time to try and forget about her. The ship finally reach the shores of Three Horns Divide.

Claptrap was talking about some kind of return party, but Zer0 wasn't interested in what he had to say. He noticed a bandit technical drive over a bridge and blast the bridge out. He heard a man shout "Sanctuary's off limits. You Bloodshots can stay in your hole." Another technical ramped over the bridge and shouted "I see you!" Zer0 started moving towards the crevice and drew his sniper.

_This may be our only chance to get to Sanctuary. _He thought as he sniped a bullymong. He was about to snipe another one when it was phase locked in the air. "Save some fun for us." Maya chuckled. Zer0 raise his rifle and shot the bullymong in the head without a word. He moved on and drew his sword.

The group moved up the path and found a Catch-a-ride station. Gaige tried to access it but it turned red and declared "WHOA! Unauthorized user up in my grill! You tryin' to hack my Catch-a-ride? Uncool bro, uncool." The woman from before appeared on his helmet again and cursed "Damn it. Sorry, darn it. Looks like Scooter shut down the station to prevent the Bloodshots from using it. I'm picking up a signal from a Hyperion robot in the camp. Get its adapter and I'll get you a free car." Zer0 turned to the camp and started walking. "Where are you going?" Gaige questioned.

"To fix the station/ My Guardian Angel said/ We go to the camp." Zer0 proclaimed. He continued into the camp and started shooting every bandit he came across. Deathtrap rose out of the ground and slashed a nomad. "Slow down Zer0!" Gaige called as she ran over to him. He remained silent and continued shooting the bandits.

The rest of the group ran in and started shooting the rest of the bandits. Zer0 took his opportunity and searched the camp for the Hyperion robot. He found it and started removing the adapter. He sensed something approaching him from behind and he swung his sword. He spun around to find his blade at Maya's throat.

"Easy there Zer0." She proclaimed with her hands up. "We're all friends here." Zer0 sheathed his sword and picked up the adapter. "Is everything okay Zer0?" She questioned. "Everything's fine." He responded.

"You've been acting weird since we landed. Are you sure?"

He ignored her and walked over to the station. Once he attached the adapter the woman popped onto his helmet and exclaimed "Give me a moment while I hack the Catch-a-ride. Executing phase shift." Her face appeared on the station and the screen turned green. "Cool, now try spawning a vehicle." She said. He spawned a runner and waited for everyone else.

Axton and Maya shared the turret while Gaige, Salvador, and Krieg spawned another runner and climbed in. Zer0 hit the gas pedal and ramped over the bridge remains. He followed the path until they exited the cave into an ice field. He continued following the path until he reached a large gate. Zer0 hopped out and went over to the comm station.

"Zer0." Maya exclaimed before he hit the button. "What's wrong?" Zer0 replied "Nothing."

"You've been acting like an ass. You've been ignoring everyone and just going off on your own. It's like you don't want to be around anyone."

He pressed the button and a hologram of a soldier appeared over it. "You're never getting into Sanctuary you Bloodshot skaglicks! Wait a minute, you're the Vault Hunters. Let me ECHO Roland for you. He wanted to talk to you." The soldier responded. Roland appeared on the ECHO and exclaimed "So you're the Vault Hunters I've been hearing so much about. Name's Roland. I used to be Vault Hunter like you, then I formed the Crimson Raiders. My men tell me Corporal Riess hasn't return with the power core yet. Find him and the power core and you'll have earned your place in the Raiders." Zer0 returned to the runner and sat in the driver's seat. Axton and Maya climbed back in and they drove to Corporal Riess' last known location.

They found a crashed technical and Gaige hopped out and found an ECHO recorder. It was Corporal Riess shouting about how he was going to lose the Bloodshots in the Marrowfields. Zer0 drove towards the Marrowfields without waiting for Gaige to get back in the runner. "Wait for Gaige!" Axton proclaimed as Zer0 broke in front of the Marrowfields. He hopped out and proceeded on his own.

He made it past the bone gate when Maya grabbed his arm and spun him around. "What the HELL is your problem!" She snapped at him. "Watch your tongue." Zer0 hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Maya/ You need to watch what you say/ Or you might get hurt."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you."

The rest of the group caught up and Zer0 moved deeper into the fields. He such a bunch of bandit bodies lying in the snow. "Looks like Riess went through here." Salvador pointed out. Zer0 just continued moving. He rounded a corner to see three psychos pummeling a soldier. Zer0 whipped out his Revolver and shot the psychos.

The group ran over to the soldier to see if he was okay, which he wasn't. "A Vault Hunter?" Riess groaned. "Didn't think I rated that much of a rescue. One of the psychos ran off with the power core, without it, Sanctuary is defenseless. I'm just gonna take a nap. Wake me when I'm not on Pandora anymore." Riess let out one last breath and died. Zer0 hung his head out of respect and started towards the waypoint on his map. Gaige ran over to him and declared "Let's go kill these bandits for Riess!"

"No." Zer0 proclaimed. "Allow me."

"But…"

"I'm going alone/ Come for me in one hour/ Stay here until then."

He looked at her to see she had a sad face. "Alright." She sighed. "But you'd better come back!" A ": )" popped onto his helmet as he moved to the camp. He moved to the gate and drew his sword. **Is this your special plan Zer0? **D3m0n questioned. **Push everyone away until they despise you? We've gone over this already. **_No. _Zer0 answered. _I'm going to satisfy your bloodlust._

**Oh really? You think these bandits will satisfy me? Do you forget the promise I made all those years ago? I'm going to make you suffer, kill everything you love.**

_Fine then. I'll go back and tell the others to help me._

**Very well Zer0. I accept your terms and slaughter these bandits for my silence.**

Zer0 placed his sword on his chest and dragged the blade across, making a large gash. Zer0 took a deep breath as the black ooze covered his arms and head. Zer0 felt himself drift off… and D3m0n take over.

Boom… D3m0n is out. Wait til you see what happens next. It's going to be legen…. Wait for it… Dary!

-Chief


	7. Chapter 7: Maya

Heyo! I got SOOOOO many angry messages about the last chapter. You thought you were going to finally meet D3m0n, lol. This one is going to show you all what D3m0n is capable of and a slight description of him. You guys really love this, I'm not sure why :/. Any way… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 7: Maya

Maya sat on a rock at the place where they buried Corporal Riess. Zer0 decided he was going to wipe out the Bloodshots on his own, and it sounded like he was doing a pretty damn good job. They were sitting there listening to the bandit's blood curdling screams of pain and anguish. It kinda scared Maya to think that Zer0 was capable of this torture. She honestly wanted to know why he was acting like a first rate jackass since they landed.

She shook her head and thought "It's not my problem how he acts, it's Gaige's." Maya looked around at everyone trying to occupy themselves. Salvador was pacing like it was painful for him NOT to be killing something. Krieg sat on an ice mound, banging his buzz saw on the mound. Gaige had her arm disassembled and was reassembling it.

Axton had his turret out and fiddled with it until he put it away. He walked over to Maya and asked "How are you doing?" She replied "I'm fine, a little nervous to be honest."

"What's there to be nervous about?"

"Zer0. Just listening to this is creepy."

"Zer0's a creepy dude."

"He's not creepy!" Gaige snapped. "He's an awesome guy!" Axton rolled his eyes and returned to Maya. "So I was thinking." He declared. "Thinking about what?" Maya questioned.

"When we get to Sanctuary, you and me should go out sometime."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Exactly."

Maya wasn't sure what to say, since she was raised by monks being with guys was something she never did. "Sure." Maya replied. Axton was pretty cool, and honestly really handsome. She smiled until she heard a noise that differed immensely from the hour they sat there: silence. The group stood up and moved towards the camp.

Maya was mortified by the camp. Bodies littered the area and were torn to pieces and stained the snow white. "What the hell." Axton gasped. "Zer0 couldn't have done this," Maya thought "could he?" The group continued to move until a nomad slumped against a container moved.

"Please… no more." The nomad gurgled. His intestines were sitting in his lap as he tried to put them back. Gaige approached the nomad with her rifle raised and ordered "Tell us what happened."

"We thought he just wanted the power core, so when he got it we thought he would leave. Then he just started killing. He was just a black shadow, slicing and tearing. I swear to god he tore out my buddy's throat with his teeth! That shadow… and those eyes, those blood red eyes. He just kept killing everyone, I swear that thing laughed as he ripped into the others. Just… no more… no… more."

The nomad slumped forward and died. "Zer0 couldn't have done this." Gaige muttered. "He couldn't have. This is just… brutal." Salvador exclaimed "We need to find senior Zer0." Everyone agreed and started searching the camp. Maya went up the stairs and searched the upper levels.

She came upon an open gun chest, and Zer0 slumped against it. "I found him!" Maya called as she ran over to Zer0. He was breathing very heavily and covered in blood. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Maya questioned frantically. A ": )" holo popped onto his helmet as he panted "I'm… fine. I found this… thought you … might like it."

There was a Maliwan fire SMG in his lap. "You didn't have to." Maya laughed. "You gave me… a gun. I give you one." He replied.

"No haikus Zer0?"

He laughed, but it sounded strained. "Zer0!" Maya heard Gaige shout. Gaige ran from behind her and wrapped Zer0 in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried into his bloody shoulder. "I'm fine." Zer0 sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on. Let's get you to Sanctuary."

Gaige lifted him up and tried to move him, but she could barely hold him up. Maya moved to Zer0's other side and supported him. They dragged him back to the runner and placed him in the gunner's seat. Gaige climbed in with him while Maya hopped into the driver's seat. They drove to Sanctuary's gate and had the gate opened.

Maya helped Gaige out of the runner and dragged him towards the doctors. "I'm fine." Zer0 groaned. "I just need to rest." They brought Zer0 to the Crimson Raider's HQ and dragged him to the third floor where they found an empty room. They put him on the bed where Zer0 immediately began to snore and "ZZZ" appeared on his helmet. They left the room and went downstairs.

"Thanks for helping out." Gaige thanked. "Not a problem." Maya replied. "Zer0's my friend too."

"I'm sorry for thinking you were trying to steal him from me."

"It's okay."

Maya exited the HQ to see Axton and Salvador placing a fuel cell into a slot. "What are you guys up to?" Maya questioned. "Getting Plan B set up." Axton proclaimed as a small tower rose up. The pillar in the center began to whir, but then a large clang caused the whirring to die.

"That looks like it wasn't supposed to happen."

"I guess not. Whatever, I'm starving. Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure."

They went to the bar and ate some of the pizza, which Maya thought was pretty good. They sat and talked for a while until it started getting dark out. "It's getting late." Maya stated. "I'm going to head back." She grabbed the leftover pizza and started heading back to the HQ. She went upstairs and knocked on Zer0's door.

"He's probably starving himself." She thought. She heard movement and the door cracked open to reveal Zer0 with a clean suit and his helmet cleaned off. "Hello there Maya." He proclaimed. "What brings you to my bedroom/ How can I help you?"

"I just brought you some food. Thought you'd be hungry."

Almost on cue, Zer0's stomach let out a loud growl. "Just a little." Zer0 stated as he opened his door wide enough to take the box. She handed him the box and asked "Feeling any better?"

"I do feel better/ Thank you for getting me here/ You are a good friend."

Maya left and went to her room two doors down. She laid back in her bed and thought about the day's events. What was up with Zer0? Why was he acting so distant? Why did Axton ask her out? Maya sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Sanctuary

Here's a double feature for you guys today! I'm feeling generous, so I'm going to try and reveal D3m0n some more since I know you guys want to meet the evil bastard.

Chapter 8: Sanctuary

Zer0 set the box of pizza on his desk and stretched. Letting D3m0n out was risky, but ultimately worth it since he now had a moment of peace. He sat on his bed and pulled out a box. It was full of sewing material. He kept it to repair his suit whenever it got damaged, like it did today.

He fixed his suit and set it in the corner where he would toss his dirty clothes. He like to sew, it was a part of him that would never come to light. That, and it annoyed the hell out of D3m0n, which made Zer0 happy. He started threading the needle through the cloth and let his mind wander. He never focused on it, he would just let his heart do the work.

By the time he came back to reality, he was holding a small doll. _I'll start again tomorrow._ He thought. _See how this develops. _He put everything back into the box and slid it under his bed. He kicked back and laid in his bed.

o00000O00000o

Maya woke up in the middle of the night. She sat up and went downstairs to see if there was anything to drink. She entered the planning room on the second floor and saw a man doing pull ups in the doorway that lead to the balcony. He was very skinny with short, black hair, and was wearing grey sweat pants. She couldn't see his face since he had his back to her.

"Hey!" Maya called and the man dropped down. He dropped to one knee and reached for something. The man stood up and put a familiar helmet on: Zer0's helmet. "Zer0?" Maya gasped. "Hello there Maya." Zer0 responded.

"What are you doing up?"

"Working out. What are you doing?"

"I was just getting a drink."

Zer0 went to the fridge and handed her a bottle of water. Maya didn't even notice, she was busy staring at his body. There were scars from blades, bullets, and burns. "Maya." Zer0 stated. "Sorry." Maya apologized as she took the bottle.

She took a step forward and dragged her finger along some of his scars. "What are you doing?" Zer0 questioned. "What happened to you?" She questioned.

"Work. You get hurt a lot."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Zer0 pulled up two chairs and they sat down and talked. Maya talked about her time at the abbey and Zer0 talked about some of his other jobs. It felt like hours to Maya, talking to Zer0 made the time fly by. She liked this side of Zer0, more social. "It's getting late." Zer0 sighed.

"You're right." Maya agreed. They both stood up and were basically chest to chest. Maya looked up into his helmet and saw her reflection: She was turning red. She couldn't stop herself when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his helmet. She held there for a moment and then took a step back.

A hologram popped onto Zer0's helmet, but he threw his hand up to cover it up. "I don't know what just came over me." Maya admitted. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen." Zer0 proclaimed as brought his hand down. He walked around her and was about to head upstairs when he proclaimed "Goodnight Maya." She responded "Goodnight Zer0."

o00000O00000o

Zer0 returned to his room after his encounter with Maya. _Idiot!_ He scolded. _You were supposed to stay AWAY from her. Not kiss her. _**You can't resist her. **D3m0n growled.

_I thought we had a deal._

**I decided it was time for me to… reemerge. Can't let you forget about me.**

_I don't need this right now._

**You can try to ignore her, avoid her, and get her to hate you all you want. It won't stop me, I know you love her. You can replace her with Gaige, but it will do you no good.**

Zer0 blocked out the thoughts in his head and took out his box, knowing what he was going to do. He ignored D3m0n's protests and started adding detail to the doll. In the end, he ended up making the doll look like Maya. _I'm such an idiot. _He sighed. He put the doll on his desk and laid back in his bed, hoping sleep would help him.

Zer0 woke up the next morning and dragged himself out of bed. He threw his suit on and went downstairs towards the shooting range. He found Gaige there, practicing her sniping skills. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. D3m0n was a liar, he wasn't using Gaige to get over Maya.

Gaige looked up at him and smiled. He pressed his helmet to her forehead to simulate a kiss. She squealed and wrapped him in a hug. They spent the rest of the day together. Zer0 was walking back with Gaige, hand in hand.

Gaige sat in a chair on the first floor while Zer0 went upstairs. He was going to the bathroom when he noticed that his bedroom door was ajar. _I could have sworn I shut that door. _Zer0 thought. He went to his door and gently eased it open. He looked in to see Axton with his back to him.

"What the hell is this?" Axton growled as he tossed something at Zer0. Zer0 caught what Axton threw to see it was the Maya doll. "Are you going to answer me?" Axton repeated. Zer0 walked over to Axton and grabbed him by his shirt collar. Zer0 then threw Axton out of his room and set the doll on his desk.

Zer0 proceeded to pick Axton up by the back of his shirt and practically dragged him out of the HQ. Zer0 tossed him on the ground and questioned "What were you doing/ Why were you inside my room/ Answer me Axton." Axton stood up and growled "Maya told me what happened last night. I was going to tell you to back off of her, but I see you're already trying to move in on my girl."

"Last night was not right/ It was just an accident/ Just get over it."

"We're going to settle this right now."

Axton raised his fists and looked like he was prepared to brawl. Zer0 sighed and took his fighting stance, preparing to fight. Axton charged and tried to sink a right hook, but Zer0 side stepped and punched Axton in the cheek. Axton swung again, but Zer0 dodged that one too and punched Axton in the stomach. Axton doubled over and Zer0 delivered an uppercut.

Axton fell flat on his back and Zer0 turned to walk away. "You know the rules of a duel Zer0." Axton groaned. Zer0 heard three gun shots and felt a pain in his shoulder. "It's over on first blood." Axton finished as Zer0 looked down to see two shots in his shoulder and one on the left side of his chest. Zer0 heard D3m0n growl in joy **Free.**

Zer0 felt the ooze blast out of his wounds and start taking hold. He dropped to his knees as the ooze crawled down his arm and formed claws. **I told you I would get free. Now I get to be free. **D3m0n growled in triumph. The ooze started to crawl up his neck and covered his mouth and left side of his face. That… that is when D3m0n took over.

Give me a minute… I'm going to put up the next chapter in a bit. D3m0n Unleashed

-Chief


	9. Chapter 9: D3m0n Unleashed

Chapter 9: D3m0n Unleashed

Maya sat on the railing of the Crimson Raiders HQ, upset with herself. She told Axton that she and Zer0 kissed and he didn't take it too well. She watched as Zer0 returned to the HQ and waited for the screaming match to start. Instead, she saw Zer0 drag Axton out of the HQ and they started fighting. Maya covered her eyes as Zer0 delivered a beating to Axton.

She immediately uncovered he eyes when she heard the gunshots. She saw Axton holding a Tediore pistol and Zer0 drop to his knees. Some kind of black liquid seemed to explode out of Zer0's wounds and start covering Zer0's arm. Maya jumped down as the other Vault Hunters seemed to appear form nowhere. Everyone was speechless as the black liquid coated Zer0's arm and form claws.

Zer0 held up his arm and uttered one word in a cold, dark voice: Free. Zer0 stood up and examined his left arm, then his right. "The wounds were not serious enough," He sighed "but it will do for now." He turned to face the group and Maya gasped. His mouth and left side of his face were covered with the liquid. There was a reptilian shaped eye that was blood red, and the mouth didn't look like it head lips, just black teeth.

"Isn't this a beautiful twist in irony?" Zer0 growled. "He tried so hard to keep me away from all of you, and yet his friends are the ones to set me free." Gaige shouted "Who are you!"

"I go by many names, but Zer0 gave me the name D3m0n."

"What do you want?"

D3m0n looked up and took a deep breath. "It has been too long to taste the fresh air, not since I took out that bandit camp." He sighed. Maya barked "That was you?!"

"Of course. Did you really think that Zer0 butchered those bandits? No, he is too WEAK for that. It was all me. To answer your previous question, what do I want? To see Zer0 suffer. THAT is what I want. His body has been my prison, but now I get to torture him."

Maya was shaking at the devil that stood before them. This… THING, was inside Zer0 all along and he said nothing about it. "Who shall I kill first?" D3m0n pondered as he clacked a claw against his chin. "Enie." D3m0n growled as he pointed to Axton. "Menie." Pointing to Salvador. "Miney." Pointing to Gaige.

His blood red eye settled on Maya and the jagged smile proclaimed "Maya." The Vault Hunters jumped in front of Maya in defense as D3m0n approached. Krieg charged first with his buzz saw raised, but D3m0n caught the saw and ripped it from Krieg's hands. D3m0n grabbed Krieg's head with his claw hand and threw him into Pierce Station. Salvador charged next, but D3m0n backhanded him and slammed him into the wall to his left.

Axton charged with his hatchet ready, but D3m0n grabbed him and threw him into the Sanctuary pillar. Gaige was the last line of defense, but she didn't last too long. D3m0n grabbed her by her neck and growled "Zer0's little lie. Thinking he could fool me. I love being the bearer of bad news, but Zer0 never did have feelings for you. He used you to get over Maya. Let that sink in." He slammed her onto the ground and looked to Maya. "And now that leaves you." He growled with joy.

Maya backed up until her back hit the wall. He grabbed her by the neck with Zer0's hand and lifted her up. "You have been on Zer0's mind for a long time." D3m0n chuckled. "All he would do was think about you. He thought so much of you, it made me sick to see him so happy." Maya choked "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I LIVE to see Zer0 in pain. Right now he is screaming for me not to hurt you. It feels wonderful."

D3m0n raised his claws up and laughed maniacally "I hope this hurts!" He swung his claws and slashed Maya across the stomach. She screamed in pain as D3m0n laughed. He held up his claws to show off the blood on them. A forked tongue emerged from his mouth and licked the blood off of his claws.

"Delicious." D3m0n sighed. "Simply delicious." He continued to lick the blood off his claws while Maya cried. "Zer0 will DEFINITELY suffer about this, but why stop here." D3mon growled as he dropped Maya. He dragged his palm across Maya's injured stomach and wiped the blood on his face. He proceeded to cover his arms and chest in her blood.

"I will retreat for now." D3m0n declared. "Let Zer0 see what he tried so hard to stop, but ultimately failed." The black receded back into the wounds and Zer0 dropped to his knees. He looked around and stared at his hands. Maya could tell he was horrified at what he was looking at. He looked up to Maya and started shaking.

He pulled out a health hypo and shakily injected her with the medicine. "I did this." He gasped. Maya tried to speak, but she was in too much pain. "I hurt you. I hurt everyone. I… I…" He cried. He stood up and grumbled in a serious voice "I have to leave. I can't stay here." He went into the HQ, leaving Maya against the wall.

He emerge a few minutes later in a clean suit and a different helmet. (Forg0tten helmet, for a visual) He had a small pack on and knelt next to Maya. "I'm sorry I did this to you. I never wanted this to happen. I tried to fool myself, but it just ended in disaster. I can't hide anymore… I love you Maya, and that's why I can't stay. If D3m0n gets out again, he will kill you and I can't put you in that kind of danger." He lifted his helmet enough to expose his lips and pressed them to Maya's. She felt a strange happiness when he kissed her, she didn't want him to stop.

He back away and started moving towards the fast travel station. Maya found the strength and cried "Zer0. Don't go." He stopped and it looked like he was fighting the urge to go back to her. He moved on and went to the fast travel station. Maya was able to utter one last phrase before she passed out. "I love you Zer0."


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

Heyo! Sorry for the wait everybody, I know how much you all love this story. So here you go… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Maya walked out of Zed's after her wounds had been patched up. She walked into the HQ and found everyone sitting on the second floor, either tending to their headaches or just staring off into space. "What's everyone doing?" Maya questioned. "Just thinking about Zer0 babe." Axton replied. Maya looked at him strangely for a moment, then remembered that technically they were still dating.

Honestly, Maya had been thinking about Zer0 the entire time she was at Zed's. "I still can't believe that Zer0 did this to us." Axton grumbled. "It wasn't Zer0." Maya declared. Everyone looked at her with a questioning look. "You guys don't remember? That… THING, is called D3mon. Zer0 was just used like a puppet." Maya explained.

"Same thing. Zer0 or D3m0n or whatever beat the living crap out of us and nearly killed you. Those are the facts."

"No they aren't! D3m0n nearly killed me and hurt all of you to torture Zer0! You seriously can't blame Zer0 for this!"

"He kept D3m0n a secret from us. You seriously believe that Zer0 doesn't deserve some blame?"

Maya felt her face grow red with anger and she stormed out. She went up to her door and banged her head against it. "Why do they suddenly hate him?" Maya questioned out loud. "Not all of us hate him." Maya heard Gaige exclaim. Maya looked at Gaige, who had a look that really didn't give any emotion.

"You don't hate Zer0?"

"I can't hate him. He was really cool and sweet. You think I would since he kinda used me, but he did it so you wouldn't get hurt. It still sucks, but he had good intentions."

Maya leaned against her door and slid down until her butt hit the floor. Gaige sat down next to her and put a hand on her knee. "Everything is going to work out just fine." Gaige assured. "I just can't stop thinking about him." Maya choked.

"I'm sure he's thinking about you right now."

Maya wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "Thanks for that Gaige." Maya thanked. "I needed that. Gaige nodded and went back downstairs. Maya was going to go back down with her, but noticed Zer0's door was open. She opened the door completely and stepped inside.

The room was pretty empty, but it was understandable since they hadn't been there too long. She saw Zer0's helmet on his desk and the suit slung over the back of the chair, both still covered in blood. "I guess he couldn't live with that suit anymore." Maya sighed. She noticed something else on the desk, a doll. Maya picked it up to find it was a doll of her.

Maya was confused about how to feel about the doll. She was a little creeped out by it because she thought "Why does Zer0 have a doll that looks like me?" She also felt a little touched because she knew this was the only way he could be with her without D3m0n hurting her. Maya sat the doll back onto the desk and was about to leave when she saw Axton in the doorway. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." She responded. He walked over to the desk and picked the doll up. "I found this before I got into the fight with Zer0." He exclaimed. Maya really didn't know how to respond, so she just stood there in silence. "I wonder if I hadn't walked in here," Axton continued "then Zer0 might still be here, and none of us would have known about D3m0n."

"So you admit that D3m0n was the problem?" Maya questioned.

"I didn't say that. I still think that Zer0 should have said something about it."

"He couldn't have. Honestly Axton would have you believed him? Would any of us have believed him? You guys thought would have thought he was more of a freak than you did before."

"Yeah, but it would have made more sense. Why he didn't hang around anyone, always avoiding getting hurt. It all makes sense now. Except for one thing."

"What?"

"If he didn't want to get close to anyone, why did he kiss you?"

"One thing is he loves me, that's why D3m0n made it a point to hurt me since D3m0n wants Zer0 to suffer. Secondly, Zer0 didn't kiss me… I kissed him."

Axton looked at her with a strange look. "I don't know what came over me." Maya admitted. "We were just talking for a while and when we looked at each other. I just couldn't help myself and I kissed him. I don't know if it was because we talked or because I nearly saw his face or because his shirt was off or what." Maya couldn't help but feel a little guilty for being with Axton and kissing Zer0, but she didn't regret kissing him. "Looks like our relationship is pretty much over." Axton stated as he set the doll back on the desk. "I'm sorry Axton." Maya apologized.

"It's alright. I'm going to head back downstairs."

He turned and walked out, leaving Maya alone in Zer0's room. She sat down on his bed and just stared at the blood covered helmet on his desk.

o00000O00000o

Zer0 sat on a ledge of a ridge in a rocky desert somewhere on Pandora. After Zer0 regained control and saw what he did to everyone, he knew he couldn't stay in Sanctuary. He couldn't be anywhere near that place… or Maya. **You can still feel her blood on you. **D3m0n growled in joy. _Fuck off._ Zer0 barked out loud.

**It's still on your hands, your helmet. No matter how much you scrub or what suit and helmet you wear… you can still feel it.**

_I said fuck off!_

**She's in Sanctuary right now, still healing from what we did!**

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!_

Zer0 pulled out his revolver and put it under his jaw. "Shut up or I'm going to blow our brains out!" He shouted. There was silence for a moment, the D3m0n responded **Go ahead and pull the trigger. You know the more serious the injury you have, the more I escape. If you do, I will be in total control and completely free. Your wounds may heal, but how long will that be? Days? Weeks even? I will still be out there, killing your friends, especially Maya. **Zer0 lowered the revolver and started out at the desert. "I'm so sorry Maya." He apologized. "I'm sorry."

Just a little reflection of what D3m0n did to everyone. I really question my own brain for creating characters that you can't feel anything but hatred towards. Regardless, this is pretty good.

-Chief


	11. Chapter 11: Far From Home

I know you all have been waiting for the next chapter for this story, and now that New Pandora has ended I have more time for other stories.

Chapter 11: Far From Home

Zer0 walked along a desert road, hopefully away from Sanctuary. He wore the Moral Grey Area skin with his Forg0tten helmet. He wore it since that's all he wanted to be… forgotten. He knew that was impossible since he left such a lasting impression when he nearly killed Maya. D3m0n never shut up anymore, just going on and on about Maya and how they hurt her.

Zer0 knew it was his fault for her getting hurt. HE got close to her, HE had kissed her and HE failed to keep D3m0n locked away. Zer0 looked up from the dirt road to see a small town. It looked like it was deserted to Zer0's delight. He wanted to stay far away from any living person since they could attack him and let D3m0n loose.

**Try all you want.**D3m0n mocked. **You will NEVER keep me locked away forever. I got out and attacked Maya… I will do so again.** Zer0 gave up arguing with D3m0n since he knew he was right. D3m0n would get out and make him suffer, so all Zer0 could do was pray. He went up to the town to find it wasn't so deserted. A few people milled about their day, paying no attention to him.

Zer0 found the only place that seemed like it sold food and water; a bar. He walked in to find a few people at the tables and a woman behind the bar. He sat down and the bar tender approached him. "What can I get for you…? Ninja Guy?" She questioned. "Water." He stated.

She reached down and pulled out a glass. She filled it with water and handed it to him. He simply held onto it while the piano player struck out a tune. "Where do you come from?" The bar tender asked. "Where do I come from/ A dark place filled with evil/ Where no one should go." Zer0 replied.

"Well, as long as you don't cause any trouble, you're welcome here."

Zer0 nodded and thought _All I do is cause trouble. _**I wonder what her blood would look like splashed across the wall?** D3m0ngrowled.

_Stop… please. Just stop._

**I can sense your pain. I can sense your fear. It's just delicious.**

Zer0 brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it as D3m0n scratched at his mind. Zer0 heard the doors kick open and he looked to see four huge bandits. All of them looked like bruisers except these guys wore crude looking armor on their torsos. "We got a new man in town." The lead one declared. They walked up to Zer0 and stood around him.

_Please leave me alone. _Zer0 pleaded in his head. "What's got you here, freak?" Another one asked. "Passing through." Zer0 stated. "Is it me? Or does this guy look familiar?" A different one asked. "I think he does." The last one responded.

The lead one slammed a wanted poster of him on the counter. "Got a nice chunk of change on your head." The lead one declared. Zer0 raised his arms up and exclaimed "You got me. Take me in for the reward."

"That's no fun if you just give up."

One of them placed the barrel of a rifle on Zer0's back. _Please don't pull the trigger. _Zer0 pleaded in his head. "Let's see if this guy bleeds." The guy holding the rifle laughed. Zer0 felt a mess of bullets pierce his body and sent him to the floor. He felt D3m0n's black ooze leak out of his wounds and take over.

o00000O00000o

Zer0 regained consciousness to see the bar covered in blood. He looked around and saw bodies everywhere. The bar tender was lying across the bar with her throat torn off. Zer0 guessed that it was her blood on the wall, it wrote out "SUFFER" on the wall behind the bar. Zer0 felt tears run down his face and cried "All I can do is kill."

There was only one person left alive in the bar, and that was the lead bruiser. "You're…" the bruiser gasped. "You're a monster." Zer0 panted "Just turn me in to Hyperion and get your reward." The busier got up and tied Zer0's arms and legs together. The bruiser picked up Zer0 and threw him over his shoulder and carried Zer0 off.

The bruiser carried him to a train station and called Hyperion. "What are you doing?" Angel questioned. "Making sure that I never hurt anyone ever again." Zer0 muttered.

"But if Jack gets a hold of you, he'll kill you!"

"That's easy… I can't die."

A train rolled up to the station and the door opened up. Four Hyperion soldiers walked out of the train. Two of them grabbed Zer0 and carried him on to the train. "What about my money?" Zer0 heard the bruiser question. Zer0 figured he was going to be killed, so the gunfire didn't really surprise him.

The two soldiers threw Zer0 into a car and slammed the door shut. Zer0 laid on the floor of the car and simply waited. If he was lucky, they would take him straight to Jack. Jack would probably try to kill him, ignorant of the beast beneath the suit. Zer0 never planned on this happening, but it would start Zer0's processing of redeeming himself.

Booyah! A little Zer0 insight of what's going with him. Clearly… he's not doing so well. What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out!

-Chief


	12. Chapter 12: True D3m0n

Chapter 12: True D3m0n

Maya sat with her legs hanging off the edge of the roof tops. They were in the Tundra Express waiting for a train carrying the Vault Key to drive by. Axton had the rocket bunnies Tiny Tina had given them set up and primed. Salvador paced anxiously like he was itching for something to kill. Gaige sat next to Maya with her feet dangling off the roof top.

Krieg sat with his feet crossed and banged his axe on the roof. "How are you?" Gaige asked, breaking the silence. "I'm doing fine." Maya sighed. She was lying her ass off, she was far from fine. She didn't do much of anything anymore.

She would go out on missions with the others, but she wouldn't hangout with them at Moxxi's or party or anything. "You know you can talk to me." Gaige assured. "We're friends."

"I know Gaige. I… I just can't stop thinking about Zer0."

"Again with the haiku freak?" Axton groaned. Maya dropped her head as Axton ranted "Get over him. He hurt you and bailed out on all of us. You can think he's going to magically show back up but he isn't." Maya turned to retaliate, but she saw Krieg squaring up to Axton. "Turret man needs to stop talking." Krieg growled. Axton was about to say something until Tina cheered on the ECHO "Aw snap son! I hear the train a coming!"

Maya listened and heard the clatter of wheels on rails. "Counting down! Ten! Nine!" She counted. The rockets shot off their posts as Tina declared "I got bored." One of the rockets hit the rails while the other spiraled out of control and flew out of view. It caused a large explosion and Maya saw train cars jump into view.

"Burn all the babies!" Tina cheered over the ECHO. The train stopped at the end of the rails as other cars flew over the edge. "Let's get going." Axton declared as he jumped off the rooftop. The group followed him to the crevice the train crashed into. A few loaders survived the crash, but the group took care of them easily.

They were about halfway through the crevice when Maya heard a groan. She looked around to find the source of the sound. She saw Gaige looking around with her. "You heard it too?" Maya asked. Gaige nodded and they heard the groan again.

Maya saw some movement in the snow near a ridge and ran over to the patch. She brushed some of the snow away to find a man in a grey suit and helmet, she found Zer0. "Zer0?" she gasped. He moved his head weakly and groaned "Please, no." Gaige took a knee next to her and started moving more snow off of him.

"You need to get away from me." Zer0 groaned as my placed her hand on the side of his helmet. "Maya." Gaige gasped. Maya saw what Gaige was pointing out. A large metal rod that pierced Zer0's stomach. Maya sighed in relief when she saw that there was no black liquid oozing out… yet.

"We can fix this." Maya exclaimed as she looked back at Zer0. "You're going to be fine." Zer0 laughed weakly "I'm far from fine. You need to get away from me. Forget about me."

"I can't forget about you. I love you."

"Then I failed. I got too close."

Axton declared "We need to get the Vault Key. Zer0 isn't going anywhere." Maya shot him a dirty look and returned to Zer0. "We'll be back soon." She assured. "We'll get you out of this." She stood up and followed the group to where they believed the Vault key would be. Zer0 watched them run off, leaving him in the snow with a rod in his gut.

He laid his head back and was thankful that D3m0n hadn't made his way out. **Isn't this simply perfect. **D3m0n growled in joy. **Maya's here and you have a rod piercing your large intestine. Sounds like a perfect time for me to show myself. **_You aren't getting out. _Zer0 declared. _I won't let you._

**You don't have a choice. I will be out soon.**

Zer0 pushed D3m0n back when he noticed a loader emerge from the snow. The loader walked over to Zer0 and started down at him. Handsome Jack's voice announced "I know what you are, freak. You are the perfect thing I can use to kill you Vault Hunters." Zer0 groaned "You don't know ANYTHING about me."

"But I do. I know about the creature you hide within, and I would like to see more."

The loader reached down and grabbed Zer0's shoulder. It pulled Zer0 off the rod and threw him back down, the rod piercing his chest this time. The loader repeated this again and again until Zer0 felt D3m0n leak out with terrifying speed. Zer0 held up his arms as they became coated in D3m0n's black ooze. The last thing Zer0 remembers is D3m0n's voice coming out of his mouth saying one word: **Free.**

o00000O00000o

Maya jumped out of the way of Wilhelm's mortar barrage. She stood up and started shooting him with her corrosive SMG. Krieg was throwing his buzz saws at Wilhelm while Deathtrap slashed at him. Axton threw out his turrets while Salvador pulled out a second assault rifle. Maya thought the fight was going very well until a bone chilling screech filled the area.

Maya looked up to see a large black creature stand on the ridge. It was as tall a Krieg and skinny as a rail. The body was jet black except for the pupiless reptilian eyes and mouth, which were a blood red. The creature had four clawed fingers that reached its knees. The legs bent forward but then went back like a dinosaur's until they reached the three toed feet with claws.

The creature tilted its head back and uttered the screech again. Maya covered her ears, the screech was so loud. She saw the creature jump down and charge Wilhelm. Wilhelm crashed onto his back as the creature raised its claws. The creature began slashing and hacking at Wilhelm's human half.

Maya watched in horror as blood splashed from Wilhelm's body and the creature continued to claw at him. The creature raised its claw and thrusted it into Wilhelm's chest. With one quick motion, Maya saw the creature rip out Wilhelm's heart and hold it into the air. The creature held the heart over its head and let the blood drip onto its face and mouth. The creature brought the heart down and took a bite out of it. "Delicious." The creature growled as it chewed the heart.

Maya felt her blood run cold because she knew that voice. It was the voice of D3m0n. D3m0n threw the rest of the heart into his mouth and swallowed it. The forked tongue whipped out and licked the blood from his teeth. D3m0n stood up and looked directly at Maya.

"Hello again Maya." D3m0n growled. "It has been a long time hasn't it?" D3m0n started taking steps towards her as she started backing away from him. "What's the matter?" D3m0n growled with a twisted joy. "Are you not happy to see me? Because I'm very happy to see you." Her back hit the wall as D3m0n crouched down to her level. "Zer0 couldn't stop thinking of you." D3m0n growled. "Day after day, her thought of you."

Maya felt a shuddered breath escape her lips. D3m0n reached and grabbed hold of her throat. He raised her up and laughed "It only led him closer to you. The love he felt in his little, now broken heart." He raised a claw and made a small cut on her cheek. Maya felt his tongue lick the wound and he made a joyous growl.

"Your blood." He sighed. "It tastes… different. It fills me with ecstasy." D3m0n leaned his head back and sighed. "This is why I can't kill you." D3m0n admitted. "Zer0's suffering would be great if I just cut your throat right now, but for you to strung up and bled for my enjoyment. Him to see you suffer every day for the rest of your life THAT is torture." Maya grabbed D3m0n's wrist and tried to get free of his grip. "Try all you want." D3m0n laughed. "No one can…"

D3m0n dropped her as he bellowed in pain. He turned around to reveal a buzz saw stuck in his back. D3m0n reached back and ripped the buzz saw from his back. "I should have gutted you when I had the chance!" D3m0n bellowed. Krieg threw another buzz saw and struck D3m0n in the shoulder.

Maya noticed that the spot on D3m0n's back where the buzz saw hit now revealed Zer0's suit. "Keep hitting him!" Maya shouted. D3m0n spun around with murder in his eyes. "If he gets hurt," Maya explained "Zer0 gets control back!" D3m0n snarled "Maybe I will kill you now!" He raised a clawed hand into the air as Deathtrap shot out of the ground and struck D3m0n.

D3m0n faltered and Maya started shooting the monster before her. D3m0n reeled back in pain as the group began railing the monster with rounds. D3m0n dropped to one knee as Maya walked up to D3m0n. "You can't win." D3m0n groaned. "I will always be here, within Zer0." Maya placed a pistol to D3m0n forehead and proclaimed "I hope this hurts you son of a bitch."

She pulled the trigger and D3m0n flew back. The black ooze began to recede to Zer0's back and reveal Zer0's suit. Maya sat next to him and lifted his head. "You're… you're alive." Zer0 weakly proclaimed. "I'm fine." Maya cried.

"D3m0n. He… he…"

"He didn't do anything. Everyone is fine."

"I need a doctor."

Maya felt something warm on her leg and she noticed the blood. She lifted him up to see a large gash in his back. The same spot where Krieg's buzz saw hit D3m0n. "We'll get you to Zed." Maya assured as she picked him up. The rest of the group helped Maya and carried him back to Sanctuary.

So what do all of you think of D3m0n's true form? Pretty freaky huh? I figured I should do a little work on this story since I've been paying a lot of attention to Ghosts of Pandora.

-Chief


	13. Chapter 13: Back in Sanctuary

Chapter 13: Back in Sanctuary

Zer0 woke up with a splitting headache as he stared up at the bright light over him. "Where…" Zer0 groaned as he shielded his eyes. "Where am I?" He heard Dr. Zed answer "You're in Sanctuary. Welcome back by the way." Zer0 sat up from the table he was lying on and looked around. Zed was jotting notes down on a clipboard and exclaimed "Your buddies brought you to me to treat you for a nasty gash on your back."

"A gash?"

"Yep. Pretty bed too, but you'll be fine."

Zer0 looked down to see his chest wrapped in bandages. He got off the table and grabbed his suit from the stand next to the table. He threw it on and walked out. No one seemed to pay him any mind and just went about their day. He walked back to the Crimson Raiders HQ and went to the second floor.

He found his friends there with two people he didn't recognize. Maya approached him and asked "How do you feel?" He responded "I have felt better/ My wounds will heal on their own/ Thanks for your concern."

"Anytime. This is Lilith and Roland."

Zer0 looked to the red haired Siren and the large bald man and nodded at them. "I'll be the first to ask." Axton sighed. "What the hell was that thing we saw today?" Zer0 responded "That was D3m0n."

"And what exactly IS D3m0n?"

Zer0 sighed "I guess I'll have to start from the beginning."

o00000O00000o

Zer0 stood on the roof tops in the city of Pantero on the planet Gravious. He was assigned to eliminate the leader of a cult called the Cult of the Eternal Shadows. Zer0 heard about these freaks, they committed human sacrifice believing that their "gods" demanded it. Zer0 thought they were just a bunch of nut jobs on some kind of drug. He tracked their movements to an abandoned warehouse district.

He pulled out his sniper rifle and looked through the scope. A small group of people talking outside of the warehouse. They all wore black robes, each had a different color on the hoods and chest. One red, one blue, and one green. There were slashes of color that looked like eyes on the hoods and a weird symbol on the chest.

It looked like a circle that was divided into five with some kind of writing in each section. A black car pulled up and a man in a white robe stepped out. Zer0 put his sights on the white robed man believing that he was the leader. Zer0 noticed that the white robed man pointed in his direction. "There's no way he knows I'm here." Zer0 thought.

Zer0 suddenly felt someone grab his shoulders and throw him to the ground. Zer0 didn't see who grabbed him, all he saw were a pair of blue reptilian eyes. The creature struck him in the side of the head and knocked him out cold. He woke up to find he was bound to the ground by his arms and legs. He looked around to find himself in a small room that looked like it was made of wood.

There were candles lighting the room at five points on the floor. He looked at the ceiling to see the same symbol that was on the cultist's chests. Zer0 also saw that there were the three people from outside standing around him. The white robed man seemed to appear from the shadows and exclaimed "Welcome my brothers." The other men began to sway side to side.

"We have finally found a vessel for the master." The white man continued. He started to chant in some strange language and the lights seemed to flicker. Zer0 struggled to get free and pulled on his bindings. Zer0 noticed something happening with the symbol above his head. The white markings started to turn black and the writing turned red.

The black lines seemed like they were dripping down and fell onto his body. Soon, the black markings had completely dripped onto his body while the red markings remained on the ceiling. The white robe man chanted one thing Zer0 understood "Take this vessel and claim it as your own! When this man's blood is spilled then you shall take hold of him!" The red markings lit up like lights and the black liquid began to take a form on his body into a clawed hand.

The hand raised up, then dug into his chest. Zer0 bellowed in pain as the black ooze dug into his chest. Zer0 passed out from the pain.

o00000O00000o

Zer0 stopped his story and looked to his friend's reactions. All of them had their mouths agape and were left speechless. "What happened next?" Lilith questioned. "I found out what they did to me when I got hurt during a job." Zer0 explained. "After that I ran and tried to find something to get rid of D3m0n. I couldn't find anything."

"So you just went on with your life?"

"Exactly."

Everyone just stared at him for a moment longer until Gaige proclaimed "At least that's out of the way now." Zer0 figured that they had enough of him at the moment and he went up to his room. He found the door open and walked in to find it was in good condition. He saw his old helmet and suit had been stitched up. They were both sitting on his desk next to the Maya doll he made.

He noticed something else on the desk, a doll of him. He picked it up and examined it. "My doll seemed a bit lonely." He heard Maya proclaim. He turned around to see her leaning in his door way. "I made her a friend." She went on as she walked in and shut his door.

He set the doll down and turned to her. "Maya," he started "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." She took his hands and responded "It's okay. It wasn't you that did this, it was D3m0n." A ": )" popped onto his helmet as he wrapped her in a hug. She giggled and proclaimed "Come on. Everyone's going to Moxxi's. You should come too."

She took his hands and brought him to Moxxi's. They ate and drank and had fun like Zer0 never left. Zer0 had to admit he was having a good time. The time came to where everyone had to head back home. Zer0 sat in his room and laid across his bed.

He was waiting for the right moment when everyone fell asleep. He sat up and grabbed his bag he never bothered to unpack. He couldn't stay, he just couldn't. He slung his bag over his shoulder and took a deep breath. "You're leaving?" He heard Maya ask.

_For an assassin, _He thought _it is really easy for people to sneak up on me. _He turned to see Maya staring at him. He could just feel the pain in her eyes as she stared at him. "I can't stay." Zer0 stated. "You know that." He saw tears well up in her eyes as she barked "No! You don't have to go!"

"Maya."

"No Zer0! I'm not letting you leave! Not again!"

She threw the door shut and planted her back against it. "If I stay," Zer0 explained "then I'm just putting you in harm's way." Maya exclaimed as she wiped her eyes "I don't care."

"But I do. I love you Maya, and I can't watch you get hurt again."

"Then I won't get hurt. I'll protect you, keep you from getting hurt."

"You can't garun…"

"Damn it Zer0! You aren't leaving me again!"

Zer0 dropped his head and let his bag fall to the ground. He could argue with her all he wanted, she wasn't going to let him leave. She left the door and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close and sighed "I'll stay. For you, I'll stay." He looked into her eyes and the sadness he had seen before was replaced with joy.

She reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his helmet. He felt it slowly slide off of his head and Maya placed it on the desk. She ran her fingers through his short black hair before placing her palms on his cheeks. She traced the vertical scar that went over his left eye with her thumb and ran her palm on the burn scar on his right cheek. She stared into his blue eyes and whispered "I love you Zer0."

He pulled her close and whispered back "I love you too Maya." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He felt her hands run through his hair and down his back. He felt his hands slide up her back and find the back of her neck.

Zer0 wasn't sure what took over him, but he pinned Maya to the wall and started kissing her neck. He felt Maya dig her fingers into his back before her right hand found the zipper on his suit. She zipped it down and practically threw it off of him. He kissed her as he removed her belt and let it drop to the floor. They spun around and started backing towards his bed as Maya's pants fell to her ankles.

She sat down on his bed and started to undo his belt while he kissed the top of her head. She dropped his belt and pulled his pants off. They laid on the bed as Zer0 started kissing her neck again. His left hand reached behind Maya and found the zipper to her body suit. He removed her suit and she covered her chest as her face started turning red.

He brushed her hair back and whispered "We can stop if you want." She looked like she thought it over and proclaimed "No. I don't want to stop." She dropped her arms and wrapped them around his neck again. He admired her beautiful body and saw her tattoos went from the one on her chest and down the left side of her body to about mid-thigh. He smiled and mumbled "So that's how far they go down."

"What was that?" Maya questioned.

"Back in Liarsberg I wondered how far your tattoos went down."

She turned a little redder as Zer0 started kissing her neck again. He slowly made his way down until he lips pressed against the tattoo on her chest. She took in a sharp breath and pulled him close. "That tingles." She exclaimed under her breath. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Be gentle with me." Maya whispered. "It's my first time." He raised an eyebrow and asked "First time? Are… are you a virgin?"

"I lived my whole life in an abbey. Sex isn't something I got to experience."

Zer0 smiled and kissed her. "I promise I'll be gentle." He whispered in her ear. They laid together that night, not as an assassin or a siren, but as a man and woman in love.


	14. Chapter 14: Morning After

Chapter 14: Morning After

Maya woke up with her head on Zer0's bare chest. She looked up at him with a loving smile and kissed his chest lightly. She sat up and stretched. She felt Zer0's arms wrap around her chest and her head leaned back as he kissed her neck. "Good morning." She sighed in pleasure. "Good morning to you too." Zer0 replied between each kiss.

"Last night was amazing."

"I'm glad I was able to make your first time… special."

She rolled over and laid on top of Zer0 and kissed him. "It was very special." Maya whispered. "I love you Zer0." Zer0 smiled and replied "I love you too." Maya got up from the bed and started getting dressed. She threw her underwear on and looked to Zer0, who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned. Zer0 smiled and laughed "It's just D3m0n barking about how he's going to kill you and make me suffer and blah blah blah."

"Sounds like the usual stuff."

"Yeah. Now he's complaining about me ignoring him. Sounds like a baby right now."

Maya smiled and put the rest of her clothes on. Zer0 pulled his boxers up and Maya proclaimed "I'm going to start making breakfast." Zer0 smiled and responded "Okay. I'll be down in a second." Maya walked out and headed down stairs into the kitchen. She started making coffee when Lilith walked in.

"Good morning Lilith." Maya greeted. "Morning to you too." Lilith replied. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lilith gave a smirk that basically said "Yeah right." She exclaimed "Are you sure? Because you and Zer0 definitely sounded like you were having fun." Maya felt her cheeks burn and muttered "Were we that loud?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone heard you two last night. I'm honestly a little jealous."

Maya grabbed two mugs and poured coffee into them. "So how was he?" Lilith questioned. Maya put the coffee pot back and responded "What do you mean?"

"You know… how was he? In bed."

"He's… amazing. It was my first time, but he was just so gentle with me."

"Wait, you're a virgin?"

"Was a virgin. Zer0 sorta took my innocence last night."

"Wow. I guess that explains the volume last night."

"All these questions are a little uncomfortable for me. I'm going back upstairs."

"Okay. Try to keep it down this time."

Maya rolled her eyes and brought the mugs upstairs. She was about to round the corner to the third floor where everyone lived when she heard Gaige's voice. "Morning Zer0." She greeted. Maya heard Zer0 respond "Morning Gaige."

"Heard you having fun last night."

"Yeah, about that."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what? Getting it on with Maya? I really don't see why you have to apologize for that."

"I'm talking about before I left, about… using you."

"Zer0."

"Gaige I'm sorry about leading you on like that. I really shouldn't have done that. I should have been straight forward with you. I just… I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay Zer0. I know it was to protect Maya. You are a great guy Zer0, treat her right. We can still be friends."

"I'd like that."

Maya went around the corner as Gaige walked by. Maya handed Zer0 a cup and asked "What was that about?" Zer0 held the mug and replied "Just apologizing to Gaige." He lifted his helmet up and took a drink. Maya took Zer0's hand and brought him downstairs where everyone else sat.

Maya felt a little awkward since everyone gave her and Zer0 a "We know what you two were doing last night" look. "Good morning everyone." Zer0 proclaimed as he took a seat at the table. "GOOD MORNING NUMBER MAN!" Krieg bellowed. "I have a few questions for you." Axton questioned. "What kind of questions?" Zer0 responded.

"Questions about you and D3m0n."

"Go ahead."

"First, how does D3m0n become free?"

"Whenever I get injured and bleed. D3m0n acts like my blood. The more serious the injury, the more D3m0n is released."

"So the first time when I shot you?"

"The two to the shoulder weren't much, but the one to the chest hit my lung."

"So how are you still alive?"

"Whenever D3m0n is free, my wounds heal at an accelerated rate. The only downside is D3m0n is still free."

"Alright, second question, how was Maya last night?"

Maya walked over to Axton and punched him in the arm. "What?" Axton laughed. "I had to ask after hearing you two all night." Maya felt her face turn red and she sat down next to Zer0. Zer0 took her hand and asked "What are we doing today?"

"Going to install the new core we got from Wilhelm. It should keep Sanctuary's shields charged for a while."

Maya saw Zer0 nod and lift his helmet to sip his coffee. Salvador announced over the ECHO "Installing the new core now!" The shields went down for a moment and then sprung back up. Suddenly the shields dropped and a moon blitz struck the city. "What the hell was that?" Roland shouted as he shot up. "Did something just get through the shield?"

Scooter shouted over the ECHO "Shield's down! Everyone better start getting underground!" The Vault Hunters ran outside to see moon shot blitzes striking the city. Lilith shouted "I got a really bad idea! Roland get me some Eridium!" Lilith ran towards the Sanctuary pillar while Roland ran back inside. "Start cycling the primers!" Scooter shouted.

Everyone ran towards a primer and Maya got to the second one. She flipped the switch and looked to Zer0 flipping his. He gave her a thumbs up, but then a blitz blew up next to him. Zer0 went flying and crashed into Pierce Station. Maya ran to him to see if he was okay.

She heard Roland shout for someone to get to him and Axton replied "I'll get to Roland! You get to Zer0!" She ran into the station to see Zer0 laying on the ground with an iron bar and glass stuck inside him. "Zer0!" Maya cried as she ran over to him. She rolled him over and he groaned "You need to get away from me."

She could see D3m0n's black ooze starting to seep out from the wounds. "You're going to be okay." Maya urged as she stood up. "Everything is going to be fine." She ran out of the station to Lilith and Axton. "We need to work fast." Maya barked. "D3m0n is about to be free." Lilith absorbed the Eridium and proclaimed "Hang on to something!"

There was a bright flash of purple light and Maya felt weightless. She regained her ability to see and found herself lying in grass. She looked up to see a large skull being used as an entrance to some kind of town. She saw Zer0 lying in the town with the iron bar still in his chest. She was going to run to him but she felt someone grab her and yank her aside.

She was going to scream, but a rough hand covered her mouth. "We can't let him know we're here." Axton whispered. Maya saw three bandits walk over to Zer0 and start kicking him. One reached down and yanked the bar from Zer0's chest. D3m0n's black ooze blasted out and covered Zer0's body.

D3m0n shot his arm forward and ripped open on of the bandit's chest. The others screamed and ran deeper into the town. D3m0n took full form and stood up. He looked around and sighed "Oh well. I can't make you suffer today Zer0, but I will be having some fun." D3m0n walked deeper into the town and Maya felt relief that he hadn't spotted them.

Axton let his hand go and apologized "I'm sorry you had to see that." Maya sighed "It's okay. He doesn't know we're here." Maya sat down and covered her ears to block out the sounds of the bandits screaming for mercy.

No real message today, just the name for the next chapter: Inner D3m0n.

-Chief


	15. Chapter 15: Inner D3m0n

Chapter 15: Inner D3m0n

D3m0n grabbed a bandit by the throat and started to squeeze. He watched as the bandit kicked and screamed for help, but it was futile as the bandit went limp. D3m0n tossed the body aside and continued deeper into the town. A psycho charged him with his buzz saw raised, but D3m0n slashed the psycho across the chest. The psycho dropped down and cried in pain as D3m0n licked the blood off of his claws.

Blood was a delicious thing to him, much like candy was to children. He saw the psycho try to crawl away, but D3m0n picked him up. Killing the bandits was pretty entertaining, but it wasn't as enjoyable as making Zer0 suffer. Lately, Zer0 couldn't have been happier since he returned to his friends and gave into his love for Maya. D3m0n wanted Zer0 to suffer, be in constant pain but Zer0 was being more careful now.

D3m0n bit into the psycho's neck and felt the blood spurt into his mouth. He tore out the psycho's neck and let the blood run down his chin. He dropped the psycho's body and let out a deep sigh. "This is very good." He sighed. "The freedom, the slaughter, the blood." The only thing that could have made his day any better was if Maya was there.

Her blood was… different. It was like an alcohol to D3m0n, simply intoxicating. "If only I could just get another taste of her blood." D3m0n groaned. "Just another taste." Zer0's voice rang through his head _Too bad you aren't going to get another taste._

"Why do you persist on annoying me while I am in control?"

_Because I know how much it pissess you off._

"Be gone you pestering nuisance. I have more important things to deal with."

_You mean like trying to make me suffer? You did an AWESOME job of that last night when I was with Maya._

"I don't wish to hear you anymore."

_The feel of her soft skin, the warmth of her beautiful body, our moment of pure joy and happiness._

"I said shut up!"

_It just enrages you to see me this happy, doesn't it? It's just killing you._

D3m0n threw his hands to the sides of his head and tried to block Zer0 out. Zer0 was gaining more control and D3m0n could barely block out his voice, just mocking him and pestering him. D3m0n flew into a rage and charged a bruiser in the distance. He grabbed the bruiser by the throat and stabbed his claws into his chest. He ripped out the bruiser's heart and gripped it until it let out its final beat.

D3m0n threw the heart into his mouth and let the blood leak out of the veins. He chewed the heart slowly and savored the taste of it. Hearts were also a delicacy he indulged in whenever he could. Blood and hearts were not essential to his survival, he thrived off of the pain and suffering of his host. Right now, he was starving since Zer0 had become so damn happy.

D3m0n felt weary and had to take a seat for a moment. He never thought he would end up like this when he found the human world. His realm was a place of darkness and suffering. There were ten of his kind, demons that could take control of a being and feed off their pain. His realm didn't have humans like this one, he had creatures similar to humans but less evolved.

He discovered the human realm while the host he carried discovered a cave that held mystical properties. D3m0n had heard of points in the world that could cross dimensions and realities, but he never believed them until he found this portal. He crossed through the portal only to find it worked like a window unless someone from the other side opened the way. He was able to speak through the veil of dimensions and fooled several humans into believing he was some sort of god. D3m0n told his brothers and sisters of this portal and one of them attempted to enter the other dimension.

Once he was successful, the others decided that the human world was much better than the one that they lived in. D3m0n finally had his turn after a brother and a sister crossed over and he took Zer0 as his host. D3m0n had not anticipated the strength of Zer0 and was forced to deal with Zer0. Once Zer0 became injured, D3m0n went to work to destroy Zer0's life and feed off his glorious pain. D3m0n stood up and growled "You tried once before to lock me away. You may have succeeded once, but you will not do so again."

Zer0 laughed _I would LOVE to see what you have planned on that. I have never been happier in my life. Face it D3m0n, I've won… and you lost._

"You will NEVER win Zer0! I will rip Maya's heart from her chest and rip it to pieces! I will slice her head off and throw it into your lap! You will suffer Zer0!"

_You will do none of that. I'm getting stronger than you, I can feel it. You grip on me is loosening and I'm gaining the upper hand. Bark all you want, little dog, it does you no good._

D3m0n growled and slashed at a wall since all the bandits were in hiding from D3m0n. D3m0n felt anger and rage boil through his body and he slashed the building over and over. Zer0 was right, D3m0n was getting weaker and losing his grip over him. Soon, D3m0n would die from starvation and vanish completely. D3m0n dropped to his knees and started panting.

_I think you've been out long enough. _Zer0 laughed. _Time to go back to your cage._ D3m0n felt himself recede back into Zer0's body as Zer0 took control. D3m0n closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he had been returned to the white room he stayed in. The room was a part of Zer0's consciousness that D3m0n resided in. D3m0n stood and looked around the square white room and approached one wall.

The wall he approached had multiple scratch and claw marks in them. This was the wall that separated him from gaining control of Zer0's body. He raised a claw and dragged it down the wall, making a small mark. It almost immediately repaired itself and D3m0n sighed. On the best of days, D3m0n could scratch the wall and the marks would remain for days, now he was lucky if they remained for minutes.

He sat down and scratched, waiting for the moment for Zer0 to be hurt and he could be free again.

A little insight into the mind of D3m0n, the sick twisted mind of his. Let me know what ya'll think.

-Chief


	16. Chapter 16: Maya's Side

Sorry I haven't been keeping up with this story or Ghosts of Pandora since I've been more focused on finishing up Two Assassins. If you haven't read any of them I suggest you do, from what the reviews say they are pretty good reads. Regardless… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 16: Maya's side

Maya sat with Axton by the fast-travel station and listened to the bandit's screams as D3m0n made his way through Thousand Cuts. Axton had ECHOed Sanctuary to find that Lilith had teleported it somewhere into the Highlands. Maya had her knees pulled up to her face and was thankful Axton had been there to stop her from running to Zer0. If he hadn't, D3m0n might have killed her this time for sure. D3m0n made her blood run cold every time she saw him or even heard the screams of the bandits.

"Hey Maya." Axton proclaimed. "What is it Axton?" She questioned. Things were a little awkward between them since Maya basically cheated on Axton and then dumped him when Zer0 came back.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"I guess. What is it?"

"What exactly do you see in Zer0?"

Maya felt her face turn red when she tried to find the right words. "Well… he's really sweet. He's nice to almost everyone. He watches over us like it's his job to protect us. He cares… cares a lot actually. He's just a really great guy."

"And what about D3m0n? Does the fact that a monster lies beneath the suit not turn you away from him?"

"D3m0n isn't beneath the suit, trust me, I know that for a fact. Plus, Zer0 is gaining more control over D3m0n. I know he is."

"Why not be with someone who can keep you safe and not bring you closer to harm at the same time?"

Maya looked over at him to see an incredibly serious look on his face. "What exactly are you trying to say Axton?" She questioned. Axton walked over to her and took a knee. "I can keep you safe Maya." He nearly whispered. "I won't ever be able to hurt you."

"Are you serious?"

"There is a monster in Zer0 that has its claws aimed for you and will not rest until it kills you. You know what D3m0n is capable of. I'm just a man, I can't hurt you like Zer0 can."

Maya shot up and nearly shouted "What the fuck Axton?! Are you seriously trying to get me to leave Zer0 and be with you?" He stood up and replied "That's exactly what I'm telling you. Zer0's a monster."

"He. Is not. A MONSTER! You… you… sonofabitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?! You're the one who is shacking up with some possessed freak?!"

"Fuck off Axton! You're just pissed that I chose Zer0 over you! Even if I wanted to leave Zer0, I really can't."

Axton looked like he was about to say something when it seemed like he realized something. He straightened himself and asked in a calmer tone "What do you mean you can't leave him?" Maya immediately threw her hands to her face. "I really shouldn't have said that." Maya thought as Axton had a look of realization on his face.

"You aren't."

Maya simply nodded her head and ordered "You can't tell him."

"What do you mean I can't tell him? He has a right to know."

"You just can't! Please Axton, Zer0 can't find out. If I tell him now… he's just going to run off again. I can't let him leave again. I'll do anything Axton, just don't tell Zer0."

Axton looked like he didn't want to hold this, but he sighed and replied "Fine, but you owe me BIG for this." Axton went and sat down by the entrance to the town and lit a cigarette. Maya sat down by the fast-travel station and pulled her knees to her face again. That was her biggest fear at the moment that if Zer0 knew her secret he would leave again and she just couldn't handle that now. Not now of all times for his to vanish again.

She heard silence so she assumed that Zer0 had regained control and it was safe to see him. Maya stood up and followed Axton into the town. It looked like the bandit camp that D3m0n tore apart before. Bodies were torn to pieces, others had their throats ripped apart and a few had massive holes in their chests. Maya noticed that one building had a mess of claw marks on the wall.

"Why do you think D3m0n did that?" Maya questioned. She looked to Axton who shrugged his shoulders and continued walking along. Maya assumed that he wasn't in the mood for talking after their conversation. They made it to a bridge where Zer0 sat and looked like he was meditating. He stood up and turned to the two with a ": )" on his helmet.

"Zer0!" Maya cheered as she ran over to him. She threw her arms around him and he spun her around. She pressed her lips to his helmet as he set her back down. "I'm glad that both of you are safe." Zer0 proclaimed. "That's touching." Axton groaned. "Now let's get a move on. Roland wanted us to try and get the help of the Slab King. Something about getting past a bunker." Maya and Zer0 nodded and Axton walked past them.

"Thank you Maya." Zer0 randomly proclaimed. "For what?" Maya questioned.

"For… for being with me. For loving me."

"And why exactly are you thanking me for that?"

"Because you loving me has given me the strength to overpower D3m0n. I can feel myself gaining the upper hand on him. He's getting weaker because I haven't been suffering. I've been happy ever since I came back, since we had our moment together."

"I'm happy that I've help make you stronger. I'm always here for you Zer0. I love you Zer0."

"I love you too, Maya."

He took her hand and led her towards a large building where Maya assumed the Slab King lived.


	17. Chapter 17: Zer0's Stand

Chapter 17: Zer0's Stand

Zer0 rolled out of the way as on one BNK-3R's mortars hit the ground and exploded. He pulled out his sniper rifle and started sniping at BNK-3R's eye as Axton threw out is turrets. They let loose a rocket barrage as Salvador unleashed a wall of bullets with his dual Bandit assault rifles. Gaige summoned Deathtrap and started shooting BNK-3R as her bot slashed at it. Krieg went on a rampage and started throwing buzz saws and Maya Phase Locked BNK-3R, causing the bot to explode and drop down.

"Good." Angel sighed. "Now get to the access panel… and deal with me." The group moved as fast as they could and reached the door. Krieg stepped forward since he was unlucky enough not to know the game 'nose goes' and was stuck with Jack's voice. The bio-scanner read Krieg and verified that it was Jack. "The password is… I love you." Angel exclaimed.

Krieg repeated the password and the doors opened up. They approached the platform and Jack warned "Consider this you… no, consider this MY final warning." Zer0 ignored Jack as D3m0n arose **Can you feel it Zer0? The foreboding feeling that something terrible is going to happen. The storm cloud hanging over your head, can you feel it? **_What are you talking about? _Zer0 asked in his head.

**I have a feeling that I am going to be free, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.**

_I think you are weak and blowing steam out your ass._

**Believe what you want, but I will be free again.**

Zer0 snapped back to reality as Maya intertwined her fingers with his. "D3m0n talking again?" She questioned. "Yeah, but that's all he does. Talk." Zer0 responded. The platform stopped and the group moved through a hallway that led to a room with a stand that had a button on it. Axton hit the button and the stand vanished.

The room began to digitize and the Vault Key appeared. "The key is here, but…" Angel proclaimed "to truly stop Jack, you must destroy his catalyst. You must destroy…" A Siren appeared and threw out her wings. "Me." Angel finished. "You must destroy the eridium injectors that keep me alive." Angel was suddenly yanked back as Jack shouted "Get the hell away from my daughter!"

Angel was pulled into a large orb that Zer0 assumed was her prison. "I warned you bandits!" Jack shouted as loaders spawned. "Now I have to teach you a lesson!" The Vault Hunters all began to dodge the loaders and started wiping them out. "And Zer0 is going to be the one to do it!" Jack proclaimed. "Come on out D3m0n!" Zer0 had no clue what Jack was talking about until he saw defense turrets spawn over Angel's prison.

He jumped out of the way of one laser blast, but a GUN loader punched Zer0 into another one. The blast struck his heart and left him lying on the floor for D3m0n to control. **I warned you. **D3m0n growled. **Now you will suffer like you have never suffered before.** He lost control as D3m0n enveloped him.

o00000O00000o

Maya saw Zer0 get hit by the defense laser and D3m0n start to emerge. Maya looked to Axton, who proceeded to shout "Get out of here! We'll hold him off!" Maya jumped on the platform and turned to see D3m0n in his full form. He looked to her with a twisted look of joy and emitted his blood curdling screech. He charged forward at her, but Krieg jumped in his way.

D3m0n back-handed Krieg out of his way and continued towards Maya. She ran through the door and ran to the platform. She immediately hit the button and the platform began to rise. Maya was able to see D3m0n for a second before the platform entered the tunnel. Maya let out a sigh of relief as the platform rose to the bunker.

Suddenly she felt the platform jerk and continued to rise. There was a horrid sound of tearing metal before D3m0n's clawed hand ripped through the center. "You can run all you want Maya!" D3m0n bellowed. "I will catch you! I will kill you!" The platform stopped as D3m0n was able to fit his head through and Maya ran out. She had no clue where to run, so she ran up to the top of the bunker.

She could here D3m0n tearing through the metal as she headed up the stairs. Maya stopped underneath the husk of the BNK-3R to catch her breath. There was the sound of metal tearing again and the spot in front of Maya erupted. She jumped out of the way as D3m0n's claws pierced the post she was leaning on. She ran to the center as D3m0n emerged from the floor and approached her.

Maya realized she had nowhere to run and turned to face the monster behind her. "It has been…" D3m0n proclaimed. "Too long since we last met Maya. Far. Too. Long." D3m0n stood right over her with his twisted smile. He quickly grabbed her throat and raised her to his eye level. "I am going to enjoy this." D3m0n growled. "Let us open up old wounds."

Maya expected the slash across her stomach that D3m0n delivered. She cried in pain and D3m0n cheered "Oh how I have waited to hear your screams of pain! It… fills me." He licked his claws to savor the taste of her blood, but he made a strange face. "You taste… different." D3m0n muttered. "Still delicious as you are, but there seems to be something different. Something more. Regardless, let us go again." Maya felt the tips of his claws rest on her stomach and felt them slowly slide into her.

Maya uttered a cry of pain and D3m0n laughed in joy. He brought her closer to his face and growled "How does it feel knowing that Zer0 is watching you suffer?" Maya brought her hands to the sides of D3m0n's face and cried "I know you're in there Zer0. I know you can fight him. You can take control." She took a bold move and pressed her lips to D3m0n's teeth to try and bring Zer0 back. D3m0n dropped her and started breathing heavy.

"It… it isn't possible!" D3m0n panted. He clutched his chest and stumbled back like someone punched him. "You… you can't! You can't be pulling me back!" D3m0n cried as he stumbled back again. He dropped to his knees and roared. Maya saw D3m0n begin to slink back into Zer0, leaving Zer0's body slumped forward in an empty husk.

"I know you can beat him." Maya sighed as she felt herself slip away. "I know you can."

o00000O00000o

Zer0 punched and stabbed at the wall that separated him from D3m0n. Zer0 felt Maya press her lips to D3m0n and Zer0 knew he had to take back control. Zer0 pulled his fist back and sent it through the wall. He felt D3m0n stagger and he grabbed onto D3m0n's essence, pulling him into Zer0's head. D3m0n howled as Zer0 pulled him into his consciousness.

The wall crumbled and Zer0 yanked D3m0n into the room. Every wall crumbled, leaving only the white floor with the blue of Zer0's mind. "Impossible!" D3m0n growled. "Inconceivable!" Zer0 drew his blade and pointed it at the monster. "You have been here long enough." Zer0 growled. "It is time for me to deal with you once and for all."

"You think you can beat me? You are nothing! A worthless human being! I am a god! I will crush you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The two charged each other and clashed blade with claws. D3m0n swung at Zer0 but he ducked down and dodged the swing. Zer0 jumped back and swung at D3m0n again. D3m0n jumped to the side and tackled Zer0. He rolled to the edge and nearly fell off.

"What do you think would happen if you fell into your own mind?" D3m0n growled as he stepped forward. Zer0 stood up and declared "I don't know. I just intend to see if I can silence you for good." Zer0 dashed forward and swung at D3m0n. He blocked the swing and struck Zer0 in the side. Zer0 recovered and charged again with his blade raised.

Zer0 ducked under D3m0n's swing and sliced the monster's side. Zer0 felt a splitting pain and grabbed his side. He looked at his hand to see that he was bleeding. "We are connected Zer0." D3m0n laughed. "Anything we do to each other, the other will suffer." Zer0 thought about what D3m0n said and formed a plan.

He stood up and turned his blade on himself by placing the tip of the blade on his chest. "What do you think you're doing!?" D3m0n panicked. "Stopping you once and for all." Zer0 exclaimed.

"You would end your life to be rid of me?"

"I would end my life to protect Maya. I would do anything for her."

He sent his blade through his chest and saw D3m0n's chest burst. He collapsed and clutched his as Zer0 dropped to his knees. D3m0n collapsed and gurgled "You… cannot… do this! I… I'm…" D3m0n either passed out or died, Zer0 didn't care about which. Zer0 regained control of his body and saw his chest was bleeding profusely.

He saw Maya laying a few feet away from him and he panicked. He dragged himself over to her and placed his hand on her face. She was horribly pale and lost a lot of blood. "Maya." Zer0 cried. "Please don't die." She opened her eyes weakly and proclaimed just as weak "You did it. I knew you could."

"Save your strength. Just stay with me."

Zer0 pulled out his ECHO and shouted "Brick! We need an emergency evac!" Brick responded "My buzzards are on the way!" Zer0 felt his body give out and he collapsed next to Maya. She placed her hand on his helmet and muttered "I love you Zer0." Zer0 replied "I love you too, Maya."

Zer0 passed out. He woke up laying in his bed with bandages wrapped around his chest. He groaned as he sat up and looked around his room. Zer0 put his hand to his head to find that his helmet was still on. _Have any remarks to make you sick sonofabitch? _Zer0 proclaimed in his head.

He was then met with something he hadn't experienced in a long time, silence. _What? _Zer0 questioned _Nothing? Really? _Zer0 sat in his room in complete silence. "He's gone…" Zer0 laughed. "He's really gone! I can't wait to tell Maya." The fact that he hadn't seen Maya hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Maya!" Zer0 shouted as he ran out of his room and crashed into Mordecai. "Easy there amigo!" Mordecai exclaimed. "You don't need to be running into people like that."

"Where's Maya!?"

"She's in her room."

Zer0 immediately shoved him aside and ran into Maya's room. He found her on her bed wearing only her black bra and her pants with a mess of bandages wrapped around her stomach. He ran to her side and placed his forehead on hers. He could hear her breathing faintly and felt tears run down his face. "Please don't cry, my love." Maya weakly said.

"I'm sorry that this happened." Zer0 cried.

"Don't worry dear. I'm fine…"

"Good."

"And so is the baby."

Zer0 picked his head up and saw she had her head turned away from him. "The baby?" Zer0 repeated. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, letting Zer0 feel the bulge she was developing. She turned towards him and cried "Please don't leave."

"I could never do that to you. Not again, especially now."

"So… you'll stay?"

He climbed into her bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll stay by your side forever." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed together in love and happiness.


	18. Chapter 18: After D3m0n

Chapter 18: After D3m0n

Zer0 found out from Mordecai that Jack had murdered Roland after Zer0 became D3m0n. Jack had also kidnapped Lilith and was using her to try and wake the Warrior. The other Vault Hunters were on their way back from the Hyperion Info Stockade. "Damn." Zer0 cursed. "Roland's dead." Zer0 hadn't talked much with Roland, but still thought Roland was a great guy.

"I know. Tragic." Mordecai agreed. "How's Maya doing? Try and focus on something good."

"Maya's doing fine, and so is our child."

"Wait… Maya's pregnant? How?"

"I'm sure you already know about the birds and the bees."

"Smart ass."

"I think it was the night we spent together when I came back. I kinda feel bad about getting her pregnant after taking her virginity in the same night."

"Dang. What are you going to do now?"

"What am I going to do? What kind of a stupid question is that? I'm going to stay with her. I'm going to be there for my child and Maya, especially now that D3m0n is gone."

Mordecai shrugged and the other Vault Hunters returned from their adventure. Gaige walked up to Zer0 and asked "How are you doing?" Zer0 exclaimed "I'm doing fine, and so is Maya." as a ": )" popped onto his helmet.

"Good. We were worried about you two."

Axton walked over to Zer0 and stated "There is something I have to tell you." Zer0 replied "Is it about Maya being pregnant? Because I already know."

"She told you?"

"Yeah, she also told me that you found out and kept it a secret for her."

Axton scratched the back of his head and apologized "Sorry for keeping a secret from you."

"It isn't a problem."

Maya walked into the room wearing her black pants and a grey shirt. "SIREN LADY IS HERE!" Krieg bellowed as Maya yawned. "Yes Krieg." Maya yawned. "I'm here." She wrapped her arms around Zer0 and buried her head into his chest. "Babe, I'm hungry." Maya sighed. "Do we have anything to eat?"

Zer0 replied as he wrapped his arms around her "I think we have something." Gaige walked over to them and was the first to say "Congratulations Maya." Maya looked at her and replied "Thank you Gaige."

"How long have you been pregnant, if I may ask?"

"About a month. It was the night me and Zer0 spent together. Since I'm a Siren, I have an acute understanding of the universe. With that in mind I basically knew I was pregnant the morning after."

Gaige looked to Zer0 and proclaimed "You're going to be a great dad, Zer0." A ": )" popped onto his helmet and he replied "Thanks Gaige." She smiled and Mordecai interrupted "Hate to ruin the happy moment, but we have to go save Lilith."

"Mordecai's right, we have to go after her and Jack."

"Whoa there Zer0, you think you're going?"

"I KNOW I'm going. Maya isn't."

Zer0 looked down at Maya, who had her head buried into his chest again. "What happens if you get hurt again and D3m0n gets out?" Mordecai questioned. "Maya won't be around so he'll just go after everyone else." Zer0 responded "D3m0n is dead. I haven't heard a single word from him since I killed him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Axton stepped in and proclaimed "If Zer0 says that D3m0n is dead, then who we to question him?" Zer0 nodded and looked down at Maya. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes and she said "Please be careful." Zer0 did something he never thought he would do around anyone else, he removed his helmet and dropped it on the ground. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and pressed his lips to hers.

He let her go and proclaimed "Always." He kept his arm around Maya and looked to everyone to see them with surprised looks on their faces. He picked his helmet back up and proclaimed "What are we waiting for? Let's go save Lilith and stop Jack once and for all!"

o00000O00000o

The Vault Hunters rode he elevator down to the Vault of the Warrior to face Jack for the last time. As they moved along the path Jack exclaimed "Key's almost charged bandits! Once it is, the Warrior's going to burn this planet to ashes!" The group jumped down and went over to where Lilith floated in the air. Jack appeared in front of the control panel and proclaimed "Hey, glad you made it. Key's almost charged, but first, I'm going to avenge my daughter." He stood in a pouncing position and disappeared.

Axton was the first to react and threw his turrets out. Gaige summoned Deathtrap and Salvador pulled out another SMG. Jack reappeared and kicked Krieg in the stomach. Before Axton's turrets or Deathtrap could strike Jack, a shield surveyor created a shield around him. Jack then used a device on his wrist and created a laser blast.

Zer0 tried to jump out of the way, but Jack anticipated it and fired a second blast that struck Zer0's chest. "Time to see that D3m0n again!" Jack laughed. Zer0 looked down at his wound and started to panic as the black ooze leaked from the wound. It crawled across his body and began to envelop him.

_NO NO NO NO NO! _Zer0 screamed in his head as the ooze encased his head. He waited for D3m0n to take control, but Zer0 still felt himself. Zer0 opened his eyes and looked at his hands to discover they were D3m0n's claws. He clicked each claw to another to see that HE was in control, not D3m0n. "What are you waiting for?" Zer0 heard Jack shout. "Kill them already!"

Zer0 stood up D3m0n's full stance and looked to Jack with a wicked smile. _**D3m0n isn't home, Jack. **_He growled. _**I have control now. Let me show you exactly what fire you have been playing with.**_ Zer0 used D3m0n's speed and shot over to Jack, grabbing is throat. Zer0 raised Jack into the air and growled _**Time to get burned by the fire.**_ He promptly threw Jack as hard as he could through one of the Eridian statues and he landed into the lava.

Zer0 turned to his friends to see them with their weapons pointed at him. He slowly put his hands in the air and announced _**It's me, Zer0. I'm not going to hurt you. **_Gaige stepped forward and lowered her weapon. "Is it really you Zer0?" She questioned.

_**It is me, Gaige. I don't know if this is because I killed D3m0n or… or maybe he isn't truly gone. He might still be alive, but he isn't strong enough to take control.**_

"Whichever it is, I'm going to help you get rid of him Zer0. We're family now."

_**Thank you Gaige. Let's get Lilith down and head back to Sanctuary.**_

o00000O00000o

Maya sat on the second floor with a mess of food containers on the table. She rested her hands on her stomach and laughed "You are really hungry aren't you?" She leaned her head back and sighed "I can already tell you are going to be a handful." She heard people start to cheer and she moved to the balcony to see her friends coming out of the station. She ran downstairs and immediately hugged Zer0.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Maya cried. She thought his chest felt a little puffy and asked "Did something happen?" Zer0 answered "I got hit by one of Jack's laser blasts."

"Did… did HE come out?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"D3m0n's form came out, but his consciousness didn't. I was in control of D3m0n's body."

"That's something. On the other hand, I told you to be safe!"

Zer0 took off his helmet and kissed her. "You're so cute when you're angry." He proclaimed. Maya tried to fight a smile, but failed since she loved him so much. He wrapped her in a hug and proclaimed "This is a good start for the rest of our lives." Maya sighed as she hugged him "I love you Zer0."

"I love you too Maya."

This was the final chapter for Zer0's D3m0n. This was a really good story and I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and suggesting stuff. You are a wonderful audience and thank you again. I have some ideas but not sure which to do first. I'll let you guys decide.

Borderlands/ Monster Hunter crossover, Monsters of Pandora

Handsome Jack escapes his death at the hands of the Vault Hunters. Now there are strange creatures appearing on Pandora and wreaking havoc. The Vault Hunters must now find Jack and deal with the wyverns and beasts of Monster Hunter.

Borderlands story, Hyperion Superiority

Alternate Universe where Axton and Zer0 are recruited by Hyperion instead of becoming Vault Hunters. What will happen when the Commando and the Assassin work against the Vault Hunters?

Those are my ideas, let me know through review or PM. Also, a sequal for this may or may not happen. I don't have a solid idea yet.

-Chief


End file.
